RWBY and VideoGame Lemons
by AdvanceGamer
Summary: A book full of lemons from Rwby and Video Games. (I also do genderbents) I do not request since I literally take 3000 years to upload another chapter. And I can't keep promises thanks to my brain not working sometimes
1. chapter 1

**I was bored and I thought "lets do some lemons since I'm horney and I'm fucked up in the head.** **Also there will be some gender bent charaters so be warned so...enjoy!**

 **Female Jaune x Oc**

Crimson's POV

I sighed as the test in ports class was very hard since I never pay attention. I looked around to see everyone struggling except for 2 people and they are Weiss and Pyrrha they always pay attention. My eyes finally landed on My best friend and crush, Jeanne Arc. She was shorter then me which was 5.6 and I was 5.9. She had Ocean Blue eyes that I could get lost in and golden hair thag went down to her mid back. She was currently wearing the school uniform which looked sexy on her.

I realized what I was doing and looked back at my test. When I first meet Jeanne was one the first day of Beacon when I was standing next to my twin sister Ruby, Jeanne was not having a great day since she had motion sickness. After a while when we got off the ship and she help my sister up from being abandoned by Yang. After a while Jeanne was the first friend Ruby had at Beacon. Ruby decided to introduce me to Jeanne and we soon became friends. But that change as the year went smoothly at Beacon we then Became best Friends and I found everything about Jeanne perfect and I soon found her attractive.

It was her personality, her laugh, her kindness, clumsiness, and shy too.

I sighed as I started to Imagine me let my hand brush through her hair. But my imagination was quickly snap to attention by Mr. Port.

"Ok Class, Test is over, please hand them in" After he said that I looked down and said that I looked down and panicked, I didn't answer a single question. I quickly answer them and walk up to the teacher and put it on his desk. I quickly left and followed Team RWBY and JNRP. I walk up to Ruby and started to walk normally. I sneak a glance at Jeanne's ass and I quickly look away when I saw someone about to look at me.

Jeanne had a hourglass figure with a nice rack and some decent sized breast. her skin was slightly tan aswell. I have to say most guys would kill just to date anyone in this group, besides me and Ren since were are the only guys. I looked over to him and saw Nora hugging Ren's arm. I still questions if they are dating or not.

We fianlly made it too lunch and after grabing are meals we sat down and ate. After a while a guy walked up to Jeanne.

"Hey baby" He said behind Jeanne. Jeanne turned around and smiled.

"Hey" Before I could blink they both leaned forward and kissed. I felt the fork I was hold bend. The others looked over at me and saw I was angry. I reached over for a glass of water. I looked back over to the couple and saw they getting really into the kiss.

 ** _Crack_**

Everyone looked at me. I looked over to the glass that was in my hand. I saw blood since I didn't have my arua active and I crushed the glass in my hand. I lowered my hand and stood up before pushing my food towards Ruby.

I left the lunchroom quickly not even caring I was leaving a blood trail. I didn't hear Jeanne call out to me. I was walking towards the roof and when I reached the roof I sat down on rhe the edge and looked at Vale in the distance. I looked over to my hand that stop bleeding since I let my aura heal it. I clench my hand and Image Jeanne kiss that guy over and over before I heard someone behind me.

I turned around and saw Jeanne giving me a concerned look. I frowned and look back at Vale. I heard her get closer but I did listen to what she had to say so I jump off of Beacons roof Hearing Jeanne shout. I pushed her voice out of my head and I landed on the ground. I was going to make her think I ran towards Vale but really I ran back inside beacon and towards my Dorm. After I got to my room I sat on my bed and let my mind wander.

Jeanne's POV

After I saw Crimson Jump I raced down stairs and into my room too change into my combat clothes. I grab my sword and sheild and was about to leave beacon but I saw Crimson's Dorm which was next to mine. I bit my lip and started to wonder if he tried to trick me.

I walked over to His door and lightly knocked.

no response. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Crim, I know your in there, please let me in" After i said that I waited before hearing footsteps. Then the door flew open and Crimson stood there in his Combat clothes. I looked at his silver and red eyes and my heart nearly melted and my heart started to race.

"Hey Jean, sorry for the scare" Crimson said while scratching his head. I only waved him off but I wanted to come in and Crimson knew. He step aside and I enter the room. I walked over to his bed and sat down.

Crimson's POV

After Jeanne enter my room I looked her over.

She was wearing her combat clothes which was a black hoddie with her armor on her chest and arms, along with brown fingerless gloves. The next was her short Jeans which showed off her legs and finally black sneakers. I felt my pants shrink but I hide it so she can't see it. I walk over to her and sat down beside her. We were both silent but it broke when Jeanne spoke first.

"Why did you look angry and run off, that not like you" She said softly before looking at me. I looked at her and stared at her blue eyes. The were so beautiful to look at. I looked back down and spoke.

"Jeanne, I-I don't know what got over me but when I saw you kiss that guy, I grew Jealous and so I walk away so I could off steam." I took a deep breath and nearly shouted.

"Jeanne, I love you, You always find a way making me smile and your smile always keep me going but I didn't want to get in your love life" I took another breath and started to Imagine giving me a dissaproveing look.

"If you hate me then please leave, I will understand" I said finally.

After a few seconds I felt a pair of hands making me turn towards Jeanne. Before I could respond Jeanne leaned forward and kissed. I went wide eye but I soon closed my eyes and wrap my arms around her waist as she wrap her arms around my neck.

I pulled closer and I let my tongue lick the top of her lip asking for permission to enter.

She hastily open her mouth and I soon explored my new territory. Jeanne moaned making me smile in the kiss. I need for oxygen was great and we separated. We both look into eachothers eyes and saw love and lust.

"I love you Crimson" Jeanne said as I flashed her a smile.

"I love you too Jeanne" I said as I leaned forward to capture her in another kiss. I felt Jeanne run her hands through my hair and I let my hands roam her body making her shiver. I soon found her ass and squeeze making her moan in the kiss. I then lifted Jeanne and sat her on my lap. We continue to kiss but I soon let go off the kiss and started to attack neck. I bit and sucked making Jeanne gasp. As I left her neck I saw a nice hickory. I felt Jeanne sliping off my jacket which I started to take off her jacket and armor. Jeanne started to take off her black shirt as I started to take off mine. When we got it off I was topless and I saw Jeanne wearing a black Bra and her Jeans. I put my hands on her breast and squeeze them i my hands. The were soft and I flet my pants about to explode.

Jeanne pushed me down and got up I watch as she pulled down her pants and kicking them somewhere in the room. She was now only wearing her black bra and panties along with her sneakers. She walked towards me, add some sway into her hips. As she got closer she push me down and started to kiss me before she started to go down before reaching my pants.

She was quick to pull them down and showing my boxers and a huge tent. Jeanne got on her knees and grab the waistband before pulling them down freeing my dick from its cage. Jeanne then grab my dick and started to stroke it making me moan. I reached up and brush my hands through her golden hair.

Jeanne brushed aside a few stands of her hair before she leaned forward and kissed the head making me hiss in pleasure. Jeanne then gave my tool a long lick. I moaned and watch as Jeanne did her magic. Jeanne continued to lick before diveing and taking my dick in her mouth. I threw my head back and moaned as Jeanne gave me a blow job. As She started to bob her head up in down as I moaned in pleasure. She then started to deep throat my cock. I look down and and saw the golden haired brunette looking back at me with her Blue eyes. I felt my end comeing closer.

"Jeanne I'm about to cum" I warned but she only continued before finally I felt my realise and I grab Jeanne head and shove her head down as I shoot my seeds down her throat. I heard and felt her hum making her throat vibrate sending jolts of pleasure up my spin.

Jeanne looked up at me and showed me she swallowed all my seed. I stood up and pick Jeanne up before throwing her on the bed. Jeanne sat up and took off her bra. I pushed her back down before looking at her panties to see them soaked. I smirked and kneeled down. i grab the panties and slip them off of Jeanne. I leaned forward and gave her pussy and long lick. I received a gasp. I then wrap my arms around her thighs before plunging myself into her pussy. Jeanned moaned as I continued to lick her.

She tasted lick Vanilla and It made me only crave her more. I continued to eat her out as she moaned. I then stuck my tongue in her pussy making Jeanne push her head back and moan In pleasure as I continued my assault. Jeanned grab me from behind the head and pushed me into her pussy telling me to keep going. I then inserted my finger before trusting in and out while licking. I heard Jeanne scream in pleasure as I continued before I knew it I flet her walls squish my tongue and liquid flowed out which I lap up quickly. I stood up and looked down at Jeanne to see her chest rise and fall and her face had a blush. I smirked and leaned forward to capture her in another kiss. she wrap her arms around my neck as I shoved my tongue in her mouth. She moaned as I smiled. We released the kiss and I lined myself up. I looked at Jeanne and saw her nod. I pushed in and we both threw are heads back as we moaned. I pushed further and saw Jeanne wince making me stop. After a few seconds I pushed further before hitting a barrier. I look at Jeanne before ramming my dick. Jeanne cried out in pain as I was quick to kiss her. I felt something run down my dick but I went down to her nipples and started to suck on the right one and pinch on the left one. Jeanne. I swap so both can have equal attention. Jeanne moaned as she wrap her legs around my waist. I stop sucking her nipples and looked at Jeanne.

She simple nodded and I pulled out were only the head was in before ramming myself in making both of us moan. I then started to trust as the sound of skin slap against skin surrounded us.

"F-faster" Jeanne said as I only nodded and picked up my pace. I felt a bread of sweat run down my body. I watch under my as my lover continued to moan under me. I Then bent down and picked her up making her wrap her arms around my neck. I then started to fuck her as she moaned I kissed her. I felt our bodys press together making me thrust faster as Jeanne moaned in the kiss she then scream and threw her head back. I felt Jeanne's walls squeeze my dick and felt Jeanne cum on my dick. I never stop thrusting as Jeanne look at me as I looked at her. I then stop, making her whimper. I set her down making her stand. I then hugged her and bent down making my dick insert her pussy making her moan. I stood up and look down at her as she look up at me. I then started to trust. I never really pay attention to the slapping sounds that surrounded us. I wrap my arm around her waist and she wrap her arms around my neck. I continued to trust before finally stop making Jeanne fall to her knees. I reach down and picked her before setting her back down on the bed. I then picked up her legs and set them on my shoulder as I then enter Jeanne again and started to trust making Jeanne moan and for me to grunt at the tightness. I felt my end comeing and I drop Jeanne's leg to miy side as she wrap them around my waist.

"Jeanne, I'm about to cum" I said with ragged breath. Jeanne continued to moan but answer.

"In, cum in" She said as I trusted a few more times before realising my seed into her. Jeanne arch her back and moaned loudly as she cummed aswell.

I took a few deep breath and look down at Jeanne to see her look at me. I went down and kiss Jeanne. After a few seconds I pulled out making both of us moan. Jeanne stood up but failed since her legs were jelly. Jeanne look at me and smirked. she turned over were her ass was sticking out.

"Come on Crimson, you still have one more hole to fill~" she said making my dick instantly hard. I smirked back and walk back up to Jeanne and grab a handful of her ass making her moan. I pushed my head to her ass making her wince. I then put more pressure forcing myself in. Jeanne moaned loudly as I entered her ass. I grunt at the tightness and started to thrust.

"F-faster, Crimson, Faster!" Jeanne moaned as I only nodded. I leaned forward and pushed my body towards Jeanne as I started to thrust. Are moaned continued to fill the room. I reach down and pushed her back to my chest as I trusted more harder making Jeanne jump with every thrust. I felt my end coming to a close but I bit my lip to stop myself. I started to thrust more quickly and Jeanne finally cummed as I cummed as well in her ass. We were both out of breath and I was about to pull out before Jeanne stop me.

"No! keep it in" She said through her breaths. I nodded and picked her up and lay her in my bed as I wrap my arma around her. I pulled the blanket over us and I closed my eyes.

"I love you Crimson" she said as I smiled.

"I love you too Jeanne" I said as I leaned closer to my maiden and close my eyes letting sleep take me.

 **Hey guys Advance here and I would like to point out this was my first Lemon so it's not perfect. So with that aside give me some request. I will do genderbents but no Male x Male, sorry but I will find that weird since I'm a guy.**

 **But anyways what do you want to see next?**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV

Hey I'm Jack and Some of you may know me as Jaune's twin brother. I look exactly like him but we wear different clothing and weapons.

So I was currently walking around Beacon until spotting Pyrrha. She was on the walk looking off into space and I grew a smirk. I quietly walk over to her and crouched down.

"Boo!" I said making Pyrrha jump and for me to laugh. Pyrrha's face was red and she didn't look happy but it quickly went away and her angry face was replaced with a smile before she started to giggle while covering her mouth with her left hand.

I stop laughing and smiled back at Pyrrha making her blush. I knew she liked Jaune but since I look exactly like him...well you get it.

"So how trying to Date Jaune working out?" I asked making ger blush deepen. I chuckled and pat her shoulder before turning to walk away but Pyrrha stop me.

"No wait!" she said as I looked behind me. Pyrrha sighed and looked down.

"I need help. I was Just wonder if Jaune ever talks about me when it's Just you and him" she said as I started to think.

"nope, sorry but if it makes it any better, I would say Jaune is blind, I meen how could he not see a beautiful girl trying to get his attention" I said as I looked at Pyrrha and notice her blush again.

"You think I'm beautiful" She said as She rub her left arm. I step back in shock.

"Of course, who could not see you beautiful is blind" I said before looking down the hall.

"No offence" I said as Fox from Team CFVY pop his head out of the corner.

"non taken" He said before he dissapeared.

I looked over to Pyrrha and pat ger shoulder.

"I'm sure you will some how find a way to get Jaune's attention even though he is dense as hell" I said making Pyrrha giggle. Before I could leave Pyrrha leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I froze as Pyrrha walk away. I turned around and watch as Pyrrha walk away. I swear she was putting more sway into those hips and I like it.

I grinned and started to walk away, Thinking about Pyrrha.

A few weeks have passed and. i watch Pyrrha try and catch my brothers attention and nothing was working. After watching all these failed attempts I just wanted to bang my head on a metal table. Jaune, was not getting the hint Pyrrha likes him.

I saw Pyrrha get sad every time and It hurt to watch her fail. But this time I broke.

I ws currently at lunch eating a sandwich while sitting next to Jaune and across from us is RWBY. Jaune had no money for food so Pyrrha gave him some. I looked over Jaune's food and I saw he had a paper bag with words that said.

"I love you Jaune" I smiled cause I knew my brother can be that dense. The other saw my smile and looked at the bag and smile aswell, except for Weiss of course. But of course he simply grab the food in the bag and threw it away.

Everyone just stared at Jaune before Pyrrha got up and walk away. I slammed my head on the table before giving Jaune a glare. I got up and walk away.

I started to follow Pyrrha until she entered her Dorm. I followed after her but when I entered I heard the shower on. I got closer to the door and put my ear to it. I heard crying that was being muffled. I knocked and the crying stop.

"Pyrrha it's me, Jack" I said and waited for a response. I sighed and leaned my forhead on the. door.

"Pyrrha, I'm only here to tell you this, After you gave me that kiss on the cheek I felt that you were right for me, I-I dont know how Jaune didn't see that you loved him but I clearly see that, I love you Pyrrha" I said as I waited for a response but nothing was said. I sighed and was about to leave but Pyrrha opened the door and pulled me in.

I turned around and saw Pyrrha lock the door and walk over to me. Before I could say anything she reached out and grab both sides of my head and both me closer before kissing me.

I stood there frozen and wide eye and Pyrrha's eyes were closed before she opened them and realized what she was doing. She released the kiss and back up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what came over me, can you pleas-" I cut her off by going up to her and kissing her. She Jump but soon closed her eyes and wrap her arms around my should as I warp them around her waist. I open my mouth slightly and licked her lips asking for permission. She happily open her mouth as I shoot my tongue in and explore her mouth. She moaned in the kiss making me smirk.

I let my hands roam her hourglass figure. I then let my right hand got up to her dark red hair that was in a bun. She understood what I was doing and pushed me back.

"Let's take this in the shower~" she said full of lust. I smiled nodded. She put her hands on her waist before put one hand out and did a circle motion meaning to turn around.

I did so and start to take of my clothing. After I got everything off I step into the shower which made me sigh as the hot water went down. I didn't realize Pyrrha step in until she wrap her arms around my neck. I quickly turned around and kissed her before Looking at her.

she was fully naked and she even let her hair down which reached her mid back. Her body was wet making her skin shine. I stared at the girl infront of me in aw.

She smiled before turning around and bending over. Her green eyes looked into my blue. I smirk and got on my knees and leaned for towards her pussy. I reached uo with my right arm and rub my finger on her pussy. She quietly moaned. I leaned forward and started to lick her pussy slowly. Pyrrha continued to moan as i started to pick up my pace. I then inserted a finger making her Jump and moan louder. I started to thrust my finger faster before adding another digit. I quicken my pace before I take out my finger.

Before she could whimper I wrap my arms around her thighs and darted my tongue into her. Pyrrha went wide eye and moaned loudly. I never stop my assault.

Pyrrha tasted like cherrys and It only made me want her more. I continued to lick Pyrrha until I heard her moan so loud that people from vale could her us. I then felt her walls clamp down on my tongue and I tasted more fluids enter my mouth. I quickly lap up tbe rest before standing up.

Pyrrha turned around and i could see the light blush on her face as well as her quick breathing.

Pyrrha pushed me back against a wall and went down to my manhood. Pyrrha looked up at me and wrap her hands around my dick before she started to stroke it. I lightly groaned as I look down at the red and run my hand through her wet hair.

Pyrrha then pushed some of her hair away from her face before she leaned forward and kissed the head making moan. Pyrrha then let out her tongue and slowly drag her tongue across my rod. It was so agonizing and thankfully Pyrrha stop before opening her mouth and putting my dick in her mouth. The head was only in her mouth so i reached out and put my left hand on her head making her look at me. I then shoved her down my length making her wide eye before she closed her eye. I continued to fuck her as her wet caverns brought my closer to my orgasm. I then shoved Pyrrha head all the way down to my pelvis as i cum down her throat. Her cheeks bulged slightly before she swallowed. She looked up at me and open her mouth showing she swallowed all of it.

My dick harden once again at the sight of Pyrrha's wet body. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I reached down and picked her up making her stand. pushed her back against the wall before I kissed her.

I released the kiss and rub my dick on her Pussy making her moan.

I looked at her as she looked at me before nodding.

I pushed into her pussy as we both moaned. I resisted the urge to force my way in. I continued to push myself further before I hit a wall. I looked at Pyrrha and saw her nod again. I then pulled out with only my head still in before slamming in.

Pyrrha cried out in pain and pleasure. I saw tears leave her eyes and I quickly kissed them away. I then started to suck on her breast. Pyrrha moaned as she held my head closer to her chest.

I put my hands at her thighs and started to thrust making us both moan.

"F-faster" she said with shakey breath as i complied and started to pick up my pace. I vigorously pounded in Pyrrha as she loudly moaned with every thrust. I then grab her sweet as and pick her up. Pyrrha wrap her legs around my waist as i continued to trust and continued to trust faster. I felt my end coming closer and I fianlly hit as I brought Pyrrha down and releasing my seeds into her. As she moaned and orgasm on my waist.

I was out of breath but far from over. I looked Pyrrha and saw her looking down at me. She leaned forward and capture me in her lips.

we soon separated and take my still rock hard dick out of her. She moaned and when I was fully out I leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I still in for another round" I said making Pyrrha shiver.

"Make. Me. your" She said very hungry and full of lust. I smirked and lifted her up before aiming my manhood at her ass. She smiled as i smiled back. I then slammed her down. I push her back against a wall as I continued to thrust in her ass.

Pyrrha didn't say anything but when I looked her face was covered in pur bliss. her eye well rolled back and her mouth was open as her tongue rolled out. Her breaths got quicker as quicken my pace. Her asshole squeeze my dick making my orgasm cut short but I bit my tongue to stop myself.

I had enough and started to pound Pyrrha like their is not tomorrow. I then pinch her clit making her arch her back as she cummed on my lap. I then let my orgasm hit but I continued to trust. Pyrrha looked at me as her breath was quick but I didn't let her speak as I then shoved my finger in her pussy as I made my other hand pinch her pussy.

Pyrrha was a moaning mess. I never stop my assault as i then kissed Pyrrha, I started to explore Pyrrha's mouth once again. I felt my end near since I never stop trusting, so I was sensitive. Pyrrha went wide eye and released the kiss as she moaned out loudly as she came on my lap again. I then pulled out of her ass before thrusting in her pussy. I then groaned as i came again. I over filled her causing my seed to spill out.

Me and Pyrrha stood there for a few minutes cauthing are breaths we then kissed again. As we separated Pyrrha smiled as well as I.

"I love you Jack" Pyrrha said as I brushed my hand through her hair.

"I love you too Pyrrha" I said as we kissed again.

 **Bam another chapter for all you horny fucks out there but anyways I think I'm getting better at writing this stuff. But also I am working on a** **Female Cardin x Jaune but i cant think of a female name for Cardin... so a little help.**

 **Also I am still not good at writing lemons so I dont care if you says it bad cause I already know it is.**


	3. chapter 3

**Jaune x Blake**

 **Third-person POV**

Jaune was a normal student in Beacon. He was a great student had friends to watch over his back but the one thing which he failed the most at was trying to catch Weiss's attention. Many of his freinds told him he couldn't date her because she was cold as Ice but Jaune keep trying.

Jaune left the cafeteria with a sigh since he once again failed to impress Weiss. Jaune didn't know what he was doing wrong but was about to give up until he decided to go to the library to read his comic in peace.

While he was walking towards the library, he went over what he did wrong but it all came blank. Jaune slump his shoulders before he heard Pyrrha walk up to him.

"Jaune, you ok?" She asked worried. Jaune only smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. Pyrrha only looked more worried but she knew Jaune was stubborn so she stop and let him be.

As Pyrrha walk away, Jaune looked down at his feet tear about to leave his eyes.

 _"does any girl love me?"_ He thought but his train of thought was interrupted by talking and it sounded like, Blake and Sun.

They both were dating for a few months now but they were more distant than usal. Blake was worried which is not normal for her calm and collected personality.

Jaune was rounding the cornor and saw something that made him go wide eye and go a little angry.

Blake was on her knees crying while sun was looking down at her with another girl next to him which he had his arm wrap around her waist.

"And thats the reason why I'm dumping you" Sun said as he turned around and walk away as he kissed the girl that was wrap in his arm.

Jaune looked at Sun wanting to punch the back of his head so hard that would make Yang proud. Then Jaune looked at the sobbing cat Faunus. Jaune didn't know what Sun saw in that girl next to him but Jaune knew that Sun fucked up on breaking up with Blake.

She was smart, quiet, cute, Jaune always thought Blake was beautiful when he first layed eyes on her, Jaune then watch as Blake rushing into the library crying. Jaune looked at his scroll and saw calls was about to start but he could care less, a friend was in need and Jaune Arc was here to help that friend in need.

Jaune jog towards the library and open the doors to see...book. Jaune shivered at the sight but Blake need someone to comfort her and He was the only one available. Jaune walked in the library looking hoping to spot the female ninja somewhere.

Jaune then picked up quiet sobbing. Jaune walked towards the soft crying and finally found Blake in the back of the library where she sat on a chair with her head down crying. For some reason the light was working so it was slightly dark. Jaune looked around and saw this spot was a great place to hide since You couldn't be see with bookshelf on Jaune's right and a wall on his right. He knew nobody would disturbe them so he step forward.

As Jaune finally reached Blake he reached out with his hand and place it on Blake's back making her jump slightly. Her sobbing got more quite as she started to shake. Jaune looked down at Blake and rub her back.

"Blake?" Jaune asked making Blake turn her head slightly. Both stared at eachother sapphire meeting Amber. Jaune kneeled down but before he could say anything Blake quickly hugged him as she cried on his shoulder.

Jaune knew Blake only needed a shoulder to cry on and Jaune was happy to give her his. Jaune wrap his arms around Blake as they stayed like that for a few minutes as the crying got quite.

As the two separated, Jaune looked at Blake but she was looking down at the ground. Jaune frowned and lifted her chin with his right hand.

"Blake what wrong, your never like this" Jaune asked worried. Jaune already knew what happend but he wanted to her it for himself. A few tears left Blakes eye which were quickly brushed away by Jaune.

"It was Sun, h-h-he dump me" Blake said with a few studders as she chocked back a sob. Jaune nodded and this made his blood boil. Nobody and I means nobody messes with his friends.

"Why" Jaune asked looking at Blake with sorrow. Jaune reach up and undid the bow that was on Blake's head. Blake didn't try to stop him, she just looked down at the ground.

After realising her cat her from the bow Blake sigh as her cat ears twitch. Jaune reached up again and started to scratch Blake ears. Blake moaned in pleasure as she brought her head closer to Jaune's hand. Blake then spoke while Jaune was petting her which she likes.

"He dump me cause he said there are prettier girls then me and I was showing no love to him only my books" She said as I stop petting her.

"That is the most dumbest thing I ever heard" Jaune said which suprised Blake.

"He was completely wrong, Blake, you are beautiful, smart and caring towards everyone and it make my day to see you smile" Jaune said as he got up with Blake in his arms. He set her on the table and sat next to her.

Blake looked at Jaune and looked for any like but it was all the truth. He truly cared for Blake. She felt blood rush to ber face as her stomach started to flutter aswell as her heart started to beat faster in her chest.

Jaune gave Blake his best smile. Blake did one thing she reached for and placed both hands on each side of his head. Jaune looked at Blake confused before he was brought over to Blake making her lips connect. Jaune grew wide eye and looked at the girl who gave him his first kiss.

Jaune soon relaxed and kissed Blake back making her smile in the kiss. Blake processed to get on Jaune's lap as they continued to kiss. Air soon was needed and they separated looked at eachothers eyes. Both of their heads were connected as they were taking a few breaths. Blake soon got off of Jaune's lap and stood there looking at Jaune. Jaune got up and walk over to her. As they were right in front of eachother, Blake wrap her arm around Jaune's neck as he wrap his arms around her waist.

They kissed once again. Jaune open his mouth and let his tongue slide across Blakes lips. Blake smiled but denied. Blake started to run her fingers through Jaune's hair as Jaune traced his hands over Blakes figure making her shiver. Jaune then traced all the way down and found her ass. Jaune smirked in the kiss and gave Blake's plump ass a nice squeeze making her gasp.

Jaune took this chance to dart his tongue in Blake's mouth making her moan. Both Jaune and Blake fought for dominance and Jaune won, who got to explore his new territory. The lack of air was too much, both Jaune and Blake separated. Blake started to pull on Jaune's clothes and Jaune got the message. Jaune pulled his armor off then took off his jacket with Blake's help. Jaune then pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground. Blake then took of her clothes leaving her only in her stocking and heels. Jaune quickly kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants down along with boxers. Jaune hissed as his dick was free from its cage. Jaune's dick throbbed as Blake's mouth was watering. Jaune walked up to Blake and pushed down on the table. Blake looked Jaune with lust and hunger. Jaune too had the same look but his face then turned into a smirk as he looked down at the naked cat fanuns who was looked at him.

"spread those legs, Blake" Jaune said making Blake shiver. She nodded and spread her legs. Jaune then pushed her smooth legs to her head. Blake wrap her arms around them as Jaune got on his knees and looked at Blakes pussy.

Jaune took a deep breath and took in the heavy smell. Blake was wet and it only made Jaune's arrection throb. Jaune smelt fish and it drove him mad.

Blake looked down at him but without warning Jaune started to ravish Blake's snatch. causing Blake to throw her head Black and a loud moan to escape her lips. Jaune reached forward and got a hand full of Blakes breasts. Jaune looked at Blake to see pure bliss on her face. He head was leaned back as her tongue was sticking out and Jaune could hear Blake's quick breaths. Jaune decided to kick it up a notch and plunge his tongue...the reaction was quick. Blake's back arched as her moan were so loud he thought a teacher would walk up on them.

As Jaune continued to explore Blake's inside he hit a spot which made give a silent scream. It was hard and the look on Blake made Jaune more determined to hit that exact spot. Jaune soon felt Blake's walls close on his tongue as Blake's shot up to a sitting position and held his head there. Jaune felt a rush of Blake's fluids enters his mouth and Jaune quickly swallowed. After Blake was done Jaune cleaned up her juices which in return he received a few moans. After Jaune was done he stood up and looked at Blake before kissing her so she can tastes her fluids. After the kiss Blake swap places with me. Blake got on her knees and looked up at me. She was absolutely stunning. Her ebony hair, the hour glass figure, her perky breast and a great bust. Blake was truly perfect.

Jaune drunk in the sight at the fanuns below him. Blake then reach up and grasp Jaunes Dick making him hiss in pleasure. Blake then started to stroke his length as Jaune groaned a few time. Blake then leaned forward and kissed Jaunes head making him gasp before She lick his length like a cat. The Blake dive swallowing Jaune's dick making the Blond moan as he clench his hands on the table.

Jaune's breath were in short breaths as Blake suck him off. Jaune then reached forward ran his fingers through Blake's hair. It was soft as Jaune continued to brush Blake's hair with his hands, Blake looked up at him and smiled before going back down on Jaune. Jaune then started to pet Blake's ears making her pur which cause Blake's mouth to vibrate over Jaunes length causing him to moan.

Jaune started to feel that he was close and wanted Blake to know.

"Blake I'm about to cum" Jaune said through ragged breath. Blake hear but only continued to bob her head up and down. Jaune finally grab Blake's head and shoved his length down her throat causing her to gauge but Blake quickly got used to it and started to swallow Jaune's seeds. After Jaune finished he pulled out of Blake's mouth and looked down at her to see her open her mouth to show she swallowed all of Jaune's seeds.

Jaune reached down and help Blake back on her feet. Blake looked down and saw Jaune was still hard and she was still horny. Her loins started to burn, she wanted Jaune and she wanted him bad. Blake turned around and bent over on the table.

"Jaune, I've been a bad kitty, teach me some manners" Blakes said with lust making Jaune smirk and step forward. He position himself and started to rub Blake's pussy before Blake could whine Jaune shoved he length in. Making Blake throw her head back and moan as she grip the table tightly. Blake's mind went numb when Jaune plunge himself in her, she felt full and she loved it. She looked back and gave Jaune a kiss meaning for Jaune to proceed.

Jaune's only response was for him was to pull out before slamming right back into her making both the fanuns and Human moan in sync. Jaune continued his assault as he reached forward and grope her breast. He then pulled on her hair making her back press against his bare chest as he continued to pound into Blake. Jaune felt like he was in pure heaven, he looked at Blake and watch as her breast, aswell as her ass that jiggle everytime he slam into Blake.

"Faster" Blake said as Jaune only made Blake look back and kiss him. Jaune then started to pick up speed making Blake a moaning mess. Jaune couldn't hold on any longer so he leaned forward and whispered in Blake's ear.

"Blake, I'm about to cum" he said as he picked up his pace. Blake looked back with a pleading look.

"In I want to feel your seeds in me" After she said that Jaune wrap him arms around her stomach and started to trust faster until finally slamming his hips on Blake ass a few last time he came deep inside Blake as she screamed in pleasure when her orgams came around aswell. Blake flop on the table breathing heavily as sweat covered both Blake and Jaune. Jaune was still up for another round as his rock hard dick still standing tall. He was out of breath but still horny. He looked at Blake and saw her still take deep breaths before she looked at him with still hungry eyes. Again Blake lay down and reached behind her to spread her ass cheeks showing her pussy that was dripping with Jaunes seed.

"Jaune, take me in the ass" She said making Jaune blink before smirking. Jaune position himself he pushed forward Blake winced at the pain but held strong as Jaune put more force into it. Until he slip his making Blake shot in pain. Jaune looked at Blake in concern. He saw the tears leaving her eyes as Jaune reached over, making Blake look at him before he kissed Blake making her moan. Jaune pulled away. And started to thrust making Black wince. So Jaune started to pound away as Blake sounds of pain turn into moans of Pleasure. Jaune was pounding away like a animle and Blake was loving it.

Jaune grunted as Blake's asshole was clenching down on his Member. Quickly Jaune pulled out but before Blake could protest. He turned her around and picked her up making Blake wrap her legs around his back. He then walk over to the wall and push Blake's back againsts it. Before she could say anything Jaune thrusted back inside Blake making her moan as Jaune continued to thrust his right hand travel down to Blake's pussy. Blake saw and went wide eye she was shaking her head no but I was listening. Jaune thrusted his finger in her pussy making her moan as loud as she possibly can. he then pinched her nub making her go stiff in pleasure. Jaune finally felt his end but he didn't warn Blake. He then slammed his hips down making him cum inside of Blake's ass. Blake then screamed once again to the ceiling as she hit her third orgasm. Blake twitch a few time as Jaune paushed my back against the wall. Jaune slid down before sitting down. Blake fell asleep in his hold while Jaune was still in Blake he didn't bother to pull out.

No Jaune was sitting down against the with Blake on his lap, both naked and tired. Jaune looked at Blake and kissed her forehead before whispering in her ears.

"I love you" Jaune then closed his eyes and let sleep take over them as the faunus and human uses eachothers body heat for warmth.

Unknown to the two they were being watch.

"Oh that was hot" Said yang after she stop recording with her scroll. Ruby was next to her rubbing her lefts together as Pyrrha was finger herself while leaning on a wall. Nora was sleeping and ren was reading. Weiss was trying very hard not to rub her legs together.

"I should have join" Yang said getting a nod from all the girls except Nora.

 **Hey guys Advance here and I am just here to sat thanks you guys for reading my booksx taking time out of your day to read this crappy book.**

 **But I'm happy to write knowing that a least some people are reading but anyways I will see all you horny fuck later.**

 **All I am in the middle of making Neo x Oc x Oc**

 **Ruby x Jaune**

 **Jaune x female Cardin** (Carolina)

Thanks Elzeta123 for helping me find a name for female Cardin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ruby x Oc** (Thanks for the Idea) _

**sorry for the wait Im am just busy and for those that PM sorry for not responding, I am getting caught up in school work along with my other book so anyways enjoy! You are all dirty for making me do this but I love all you so Ya! (No homo for any duds that read this)**

 _Sanctuary (Kingdom Hearts Theme) By: Inertia_

 _Thats for you guys to decide if you want to play that music._

Ruby's POV

I bushed as I watch my Twin Brother, Crimson work on his scyth. I dont know whats coming over me but I'm starting to fall for him, but he's my brother and I'm his sister it will never work but for some reason I have hope that I can be with him. I watch as Crimson wiped a bread of sweat of his face. I felt my lower region burn, I wanted him and I wanted him bad.

Crimson looked behind him and smiled at me. I smiled back but I was more shy. Crimson rasied and eyebrow and walked over to me. I looked down at my feet as started to shuffle around. I looked at little at Crimson and stared at his Silver and red Orbs.

"Ruby, you ok? You been acting strange." Crimson said making me shake my head and look at him. I looked around to see if anyone was watching but nobody was here. Me and Crimson were at a forge that Crimson showed me. It was a great spot to forge a weapon in peace. It was at top of a Mountain with nobody interrupting us. It was perfect. I walked towards Crimson and Just looked at him.

"Ruby, I will ask again whats wro-" I intrupted him by quickly wraping my arms around his neck and bring him into a kiss. I was currently on my toes kissing Crimson on the lips. I had my eyes closed enjoying the kiss. I soon felt Crimson wrap his arms around my waist while he kissed me back.

Third-person POV

Crimson was shocked that Ruby, his twin sister was kissing him. After a few more seconds he started to enjoy it. Ruby Tasted like cookies and Crimson tasted like the same thing to Ruby. They both continued to kiss but soon Ruby jump up and wrap her legs around Crimson's waist. It was now more easier for Ruby and Crimson to kiss. They soon separated from the lack of air. But Crimson started to attack Ruby's neck making her gasp. Crimson nibbled on her skin before bitting down making Ruby moan quietly. Crimson smirked and kissed Ruby on the lips again. Crimson dragged his tounge on Ruby's lips asking permission to enter and Ruby accepted as Crimson's tounge reached Ruby and they began a tounge war. Crimson won and got to explore his new territory which was his sisters mouth. Ruby moved in the kiss and soon she reached up and brushed her hands through Crimson's hair. Crimson then started to suck on Ruby's tounge as She moaned in the kiss. The kiss lasted for 5 minutes but soon Crimson got bored.

Crimson began to walk over to a wood table which had a few tools on it. Crimson pushed them aside and placed Ruby down. Ruby had a bit of Pink on her cheeks which only made her look cute. Ruby sat up and started to take off her shirt. Crimson did the same showing off his six pack. (I'm Jealous as Fuck and He is my Oc)

Ruby threw her shirt off, showing creamy skin with a black bra. Ruby then kicked off her boot and ocks as a Crimson took of his shoes and socks aswell. Ruby then took off her skirt and pants leaving her only in her black panties and bra. Ruby was starting to blush since she never showed off her body but was also emberased at how small her breast were. She was a little Jealous that Yang had bigger assets then her but to Crimson It didn't matter.

Crimson warp his arms around Ruby's waist and liffted her up making her warp her arms around his neck. Ruby looked at Crimson and started to kiss him. Crimson kissed back and started to take his pants off along with his underwear, leaving him naked. Crimson then started to take Rubys Bra off. After he got them off he threw them aside. He then place Ruby back down on the table. Crimson knelt down and started to kiss Ruby. He then separated and started to kiss downwards. As he hit her belly Ruby giggled which made Crimson smile since he always like to hear her laugh.

As Crimson reached her thighs Ruby shivered a bit but soon relaxed. Crimson rub her smooth thighs and soon Crimson reached her panties. Crimson kissed her panties making Ruby Gasp. Crimson moved the pantis aside and let his tounge out. He then slowly draged his tounge down Ruby's clit. Ruby moaned gripping Crimson's hair. Ruby tasted like cookies just like her lips. Crimson soon pushed one digget into Ruby. Ruby moaned as Crimson then pushed two more diggets into Ruby as she threw her head back. Crimson then started to thrust his fingers in and out of Ruby at a fast pace.

Crimson then pulled out his fingers and before Ruby could whimper Crimson started to eat Ruby out. He wrap his arms around her thighs and started to eat at her clit. Ruby's eyes rolled to the back of her head. As she moaned. Crimson slip his tounge into Ruby and started to explore her insides. He tried to reached every spot and soon felt some hard making Ruby Moan loudly. Crimson got determined to licked that spot and soon her felt Ruby's walls close on his tounge and her Juices sprayed into his mouth. Crimson swallowed all her could and stood stood up to see Ruby brathing heavily with a smile on her face.

Ruby sat up as Crimson leaned forward and they both went in for another kiss. When they separated Ruby made Crimson lean back on the tabel. Ruby then pulled down her panties and threw them next to her clothes. Ruby got on both knees and looked at Crimson's erection.

She blushed but soon leaned forward and got his head a little lick. Crimson groaned and grip the tabel tightly. Ruby smiled as his reaction and soon and his shaft a long and slow lick. Crimson moaned and looked down at his sister. He put his hands on her head and started to brush her hair with his fingers.

Ruby looked up and then put the tip of Crimson's dick in her mouth making him hiss in pleasure. Ruby's wet caverns was a great feeling great for His manhood. Ruby pushed deeper making her gag a bit. Ruby soon calmed her gag reflexes and took Crimson all in. Crimson eyes shot up as he leaned back some more on the table.

Crimson felt something building up and Ruby knew aswell. Before Crimson could say anything Ruby picked up her pace and Crimson soon climaxed in Ruby's mouth.

Ruby swallowed all of Crimson's seeds and looked up at him as He looked down at her. Ruby stood up and wrap her arms around Crimson's neck as he wrap his arms around her waist.

"Crimson, I need you" Ruby said quietly but Crimson heard it. Crimson picked Ruby up and sat her back down on the table. Crimson rub his cock on Ruby's lower region making both of them moan. Crimson slowly pushed into Ruby. Crimson groaned but Ruby had a pained expression. Crimson saw it and stopped when he saw Ruby hurt. Crimson fianlly hit a barrier and he looked at Ruby if she really wanted this. Her only response was to wrap her legs around my waist forcing me to slam into her.

Ruby cried out in pain making Crimson Panic. Crimson leaned forward and started to kiss Ruby. Ruby kissed back and they started to make out. After a while they separated from the kiss and Ruby moved her hips causeing sparks of pleasure to shoot up their spine.

Crimson started with some slown thrust every thrust cause Ruby moan louder and louder. Crimson started to pick up his thrusting making both sides pant with breads of sweat to roll down their body. Crimson lifted Rubys legs so they were on his shoulders making it feel more tight for him. Ruby had her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tounge was rolled out.

Crimson hips were a blur as he keep his rhythm. Ruby grip the table as she felt her release. So Ruby arch her back and loudly moaned to the sky. As Rubys walls closed on Crimson's cock which pushed him over the edge and he soon released inside of Ruby. Crimson realized what he did and before he can have a panic attack Ruby showed him a pill which made him realize that he was fine. He grinned emberased as Ruby giggle while takeing deepbreaths. Crimson leaned forward and whisper in Ruby's ear.

"Ready for round 2" Ruby felt chills go up her spin with how the way Crimson said that which turned her on. Ruby only leaned forward and whisper in his.

"The question is are you?" Crimson only pushed Ruby down.

"So you knew I would have sex with you, naughty" Crimson said making Ruby smile at him.

"What are you going to do about it" Ruby said as she stood up to face Crimson. Crimson only smirked and turned around and made her bend over the table.

"I'm"

Crimson then pushed his cock at Ruby's other hole making her flinch.

"Going"

Crimson then pushed but with some difficulty. Ruby grip the table a little out of pain.

"To"

Crimson pushed some more making Ruby close her eyes in pain.

"You"

Crimson pushed all the way in making Ruby moaned a little.

"Some manners"

Crimson pulled out before slamming back in making Ruby arch her back while moaning in pain and pleasure. Crimson groaned as he thrusted in Ruby. It was extra tight but Crimson bit his tounge and started to pick up his pace not stopping as Ruby had her face pressed against the table. Soon her body relaxed and she only felt pleasure course through her body. Her grip on the table losened and her mind went blank. Ruby's body went limp but Crimson didn't stop.

They both felt climax approach and with one final thrust Crimson released everything he got into Ruby as She aswell came. Both were Taking deep breaths and were tired. Crimson picked up Ruby and went over to a near by wall that was near the fire for the forge. Crimson sat down with Ruby on his lap. Both were about to fall asleep but Ruby spoke up.

"I love you CrimCrim" She said softly making Crimson smile.

"I love you too little Rose" soon both of them fell asleep but didn't know they were being watch by someone.

"I knew they would hit it off, but I have to admit watching both my son and daughter made me a little hot" Said Summer Rose as she watch both Ruby and Crimson sleep.

 **Alright here is another chapter for you, I am currently working on another one which some of you already requested. And here are the one comeing soon.**

 **F Jaune x M Pyrrha**

 **Cardin x Velvet**

 **Jaune x Ruby**

 **I will be a little busy so be ready...and horny for another book. Also, am I getting better or worse at writing this stuff. Im am trying to improve on what i could do so any tips would help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Male Pyrrha x Female Jaune**

 **Ok you horny motherfuckers, here is another chapter to keep you satisfied. Sorry for the slow update, but I have two other books to keep track of, so ya. Also I need some Ideas I am working on two more request but I still need more. *sigh* something is seriously wrong with me. Also I am still not good at these things but I read my fair share of Lemons, so enjoy.**

June was not having a good day. She was failing Class and she was very aroused all the time, there is one reason why. Her Male Teammate, Pyrrhus lost a bet and he had to wear some armor that showed most of his abs and muscles. Most of the Girls looked at her Teammate that said 'Please fuck me now' June got Jealous but now every time she is in class she would Imagine her Teammate caressing her body before she started to Imagine him having sex with her. June almost got caught in combat class when she tried to touch herself.

June left Combat class aroused and frustrated. She looked to her right to see Ruby with her brother (My OC) talking and eatting cookies. June had to fight the urge to not tackle and fuck Ruby's brother right in front of Ruby. Ruby's Brother looked at June and waved. June waved back as the burning between her legs grew. June then started to run towards her room. As she reached her room, she reached for the handle of the door and opened it.

But it only made the burning between her legs worse. Pyrrhus was in the room trying to fix his small armor. His short red hair and green eyes turned June on. She always had a thing for Pyrrhus but never told him. Pyrrhus finally adjusted his armor and looked at the front door to see June.

"Hey, June" Pyrrhus said making June smile but it was more strained then anything. Pyrrhus saw this and walked towards June. "June, are you Ok? Her teammate asked her. June couldn't take it anymore and tackled Pyrrhus to the floor. June sat on Pyrrhus waist as he was confused and worried but at this point Pyrrhus started to get aroused when June started to straddle him. June let a quiet moan leave her lips. Pyrrhus looked at June before grabbing her hips.

June leaned forward and kissed Pyrrhus on the lips. Pyrrhus kissed back, he always wanted to kiss June, her lips were soft, almost like kissing a marshmallow. Pyrrhus wrap his arms around her back but The lack of air was needed and they separated. Pyrrhus saw June had lust and love in her eyes and it made his heart flutter.

"Pyrrhus, I love you" June said as Pyrrhus cheered in his head as Pyrrhus leaned forward and gave a quick kiss.

"I love you too, June" Pyrrhus said making June's heart beat faster as she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. The kiss got more sexual when Pyrrhus traced June's body making her shiver. Pyrrhus rub her thighs before his hands landed on her ass. He gave them a light squeeze making June gasp in the kiss. Her ass was nice and firm making Pyrrhus slap it. June moaned in the kiss but soon separated.

They looked at each other before Pyrrhus attacked June's neck. June's breath hitched and she moaned a second later. Pyrrhus was enjoying himself. He won't lie if someone asked him if he had dirty thoughts about June. The truth is, he always did. June always slept in a shirt with no bra and including panties, no pants. Pyrrhus saw this and got many dirty things going through his head. And that's how it all started. But soon Ruby's brother found out and started to tease him but was keeping a promise not to tell anyone.

June got off of Pyrrhus and started to take off her armor before looking at Pyrrhus and giving him a wink. She began to slowly take off her clothes starting with her jacket. She pulled the jacket off before looking at Pyrrhus. June then grab the bottom of her shirt and slowly took it off. Pyrrhus stared mesmerized before his view was block by June's shirt when she threw it at him. Pyrrhus quickly pulled the shirt off only to see June only in her bra and panties, which were black. Pyrrhus looked over her body taking in every detail. A hourglass figure with a toned stomach. golden hair that whent down to her mid back. And finally blue eyes that he could could be mistaken for the sea.

June walked back over to Pyrrhus and sat on his lap when he sat up. June smirked and wrap her arms around Pyrrhus neck.

Pyrrhus was very aroused and it was painful. His erection was trap between his armor and clothes. Curse, Yang and her dum bets.

June leaned forward and kissed Pyrrhus on the lips as he kissed back.

"Your over dressed~" June sang as her voice was like silk to Pyrrhus's ears. Pyrrhus didn't have to be told twice as he started to take the armor off and throwing it in a cornor somewhere. June stared at Pyrrhus's abs. She traced her fingers on his chest. He was buff but not too buff. June got up and layed down on her bed. Pyrrhus watched as she looked at him and spread her legs while doing a come here sign with her finger. Pyrrhus stood up and walked over to June. She gave him a pleading look and Pyrrhus waisted no time in pulling her panties off.

Pyrrhus got on his knees and stared at June's lower lips. Pyrrhus reached forward with his right hand and traced his finger around her lips. June whimpered as she spoke.

"Pyrrhus, please don't tease me, I want you so badly" June said as Pyrrhus pulled his hand away. He brought June closer and breathed in her scent. Pyrrhus leaned forward and dragged his tounge on June's pussy. June moaned as she grab Pyrrhus hair wanting him to go deeper

Pyrrhus put his mouth on June's lower lips and began to suck making June lean back and moan. June's eyes rolled to the back of her head as pleasure coursed through her body. She moaned loudly when Pyrrhus swirled his tounge inside her pussy. June felt her desires rise wanting Pyrrhus more and more. She then felt something building up and June let out a silent scream as she orgasm on Pyrrhus mouth.

Pyrrhus lapped up June's juices and lapped up the rest that was was around June's lower lips making her moan softly. June closed her legs and sat up. She Looked at Pyrrhus before standing up and pushing him onto Ren's bed. Pyrrhus was leaned back as June pulled down the rest of Pyrrhus's clothes. As June finished taking off his clothes she stared at Pyrrhus's erection. Pyrrhus blushed and looked away but he quickly groaned from pleasure. He looked to see June having her hands wrap around his shaft and pumping slowly. Pyrrhus groaned more loudly when June squeezed her small hands around his Dick. June looked at Pyrrhus and smiled sweetly before leaning towards his twitching erection in her hands.

June let out her tounge before dragging her tongue up his shaft. Pyrrhus clutched bed as he groaned. June smiled before letting the tip of his dick enter her wet cavern. Pyrrhus resisted the erge to grab June's head and shove her down his length. But he didn't so June, can enjoy herself as she suck Pyrrhus off. Pyrrhus groaned as June shoved Pyrrhus length down her throat making her gag a bit. June started to bring her head up and down Pyrrhus, length. Pyrrhus groaned everytime June swallowed his whole length. June reached up and started to fold Pyrrhus balls making him nearly rip Ren's bed sheets. Pyrrhus felt something building up in his loins and June felt his length twitch in her mouth making her take a deep breath before speeding up her blowjob. Pyrrhus couldn't take it anymore and grab June's head and shoved her down his length. June gag again but her throat soon relaxed as Pyrrhus thrusted into June's mouth. Pyrrhus did one final thrust making him cum in June's mouth. She was suprised but happily gulped Pyrrhus cum, trying to swallow all of it. Pyrrhus pulled out of June's mouth June's took a few deep breaths before looking up a Pyrrhus with her sapphire like eyes. June then opened her mouth showing Pyrrhus she swallowed it all. June stood up as Pyrrhus stood up aswell. June warp her around Pyrrhus, as he wrap his around her waist. June leaned forward and gave Pyrrhus a kiss. Pyrrhus kissed back but it got more tense when June leaped up and wrap her slender legs around Pyrrhus stomach. Pyrrhus quickly put his hands on June's ass making her moan gently.

"Pyrrhus, I need you, please take me" June said in a soft pleading voice which made the man very aroused. Pyrrhus felt his erection come back and turn into a steel pole. Pyrrhus leaned forward and whispered into June's ear.

"Tell me how much you want it" Pyrrhus whispered making June bit her bottom lip.

"I want you to fuck me until I cant walk anymore" June said as she kissed Pyrrhus. Pyrrhus kissed back and lined himself up. He continued to kiss June before slowly lowering her onto his shaft making her moan in the kiss. Pyrrhus the quickly thrusted up making June separate from the kiss and arch her back and moan to at the top of her lungs. Pyrrhus pulled out before shoving himself back in. He grasp June's ass making her gasp as she moaned again. June was tight and Pyrrhus loved every second of it. Pyrrhus started to pick up his thrust as June moans got louder with every thrust. Pyrrhus was easily able to slip in and out of June with ease. June looked at Pyrrhus and kissed him as Pyrrhus didn't faltered his thrusting but his thrusting soom became more rough which turned June on even more. Pyrrhus walked over to June's bed but with every step cause sparks of pleasure to shoot up June's body. Pyrrhus layed June down as she looked at him with love and lust. Pyrrhus thrusted back inside June making her close her eyes and moan as Pyrrhus groaned.

Pyrrhus picked up his pace as his hands traced over June's thighs. June's breath was rag and short but she soon made Pyrrhus pull out making him confused. June stood up and pushed Pyrrhus onto her bed. Pyrrhus watched as June got on her bed and crawled up his body before they were face. June looked back and grab Pyrrhus dick before lining himself up. June then slammed down on Pyrrhus dick as she moaned and Pyrrhus to clench his teeth. June began to bounce up and down as the sound of wet skin slapping together was heard. June placed her hands on Pyrrhus chest to have some leverage as Pyrrhus put his hands on her waist to keep her steady.

As June was bouncing on Pyrrhus hard shaft. Soon Pyrrhus, started to time his thrust with June's. Pleasure course through their body as both lovers had both of their eyes closed as they both felt something build up. June looked a Pyrrhus but her breathing was still short and rag. Pyrrhus sat up and made June sit on her lap. June turned around so her back was facing Pyrrhus. Pyrrhus put his hand on her hips as June leaned back and spread her legs to make it easy for Pyrrhus to enter. Pyrrhus began to thrust once again gaining speed. June couldn't handle it anymore and finally cam. Her walls crushed Pyrrhus dick, pushing him over the edge and thrust one final time into June. Both were taking short breaths. June looked back at Pyrrhus as she smiled at him. Pyrrhus smiled back and they shared a kiss on the lips. when they separated June pushed Pyrrhus into bed. June crawled in her bed with Pyrrhus. Both of them snuggled up and fell asleep.

Unknown to them Team RWBY and the rest of JNPR were watching. Yang scowled and handed Ruby's brother some money since she just lost a bet. Yang thought they will be going for two 5 rounds but sadly they only went 1 which won Ruby's brother 50 Lien. Ruby was blushing and trying her hardest not to touch herself while the females besides Yang and Nora were feeling the same way. Ruby's Brother and Ren were neutral about this but they had to admit it was kind of hot watching that...well only Ruby's brother, Ren didn't say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Blake x Grimm Wolf_**

 ** _Oh ya, another chapter to keep you all satisfied. Now I am still working on my other books, trying to give them all attention._** **_Now lets watch our favorite Cat person get fuck by a Grimm. hehehehh_**.

Blake was walking around a cave cause she wanted to get out of the rain. She looked down at her new clothes that she now wears. They were currently dirty covered with mod stains and were a bit drenched. Blake frowned and tried to dry her hair. She hated to get wet from anything. She nearly had a panic attack when Ruby spilled water on her. Blake looked around the cave and sat down with her back against the wall. She puts her head back against the wall and looks up at the roof of the cave. The sound of the heavy rain hitting outside as It echoed into the cave. Blake sighed, she missed her team but she couldn't go back. She just couldn't. Sun was with her but had to split up for a time. So Blake went for a walk and after a while it started to rain and this is where she ended up.

Blake's cat ear twitched at something coming from deeper inside the cave. Her eyes looked deeper into the cave but could't see a thing. There was nothing moving. Maybe it was her imagination? Blake shook her head and closer her cat like eyes. A breeze blew by making Blake shiver a bit. Blake stood up and look towards the exit where it was still pouring, then towards the cave where it only went on, going into the earth. Blake finally decided and walked deeper into the cave with her weapon ready.

As she went deeper the air became warmer along with her body. She saw a white mist which slightly confused her but she walked past it. Blake breathed in the mist which smelt like tuna. Blake felt a little funny but relaxed herself. Blake continued down the cave as the sound of her heels hitting the floor which echoed around the cave. Blake had a bad feeling and some of it was directed to her lower lips which started to burn. Blake went back to when she inhaled that mist. She didn't know what it was but the burning between her legs got worse. Blake's steps became more wobbly before she collapsed. She drop her weapon and both of her hands went to her lower lips. She started to rub her lower lips through her tight pants. A light moan escaped Blake's lips, She continued to rub her self before a growling was heard behind her. Blake froze but the burning between her legs got worse. Blake turned around to be face to mask with a wolf that had a humanoid shape. It had black fur, claws for it hands and feet, standing on its hind legs and a white mask with red eye looking at Blake. Blake looked at her weapon and went for it. The Grimm chased after her. Blake reached for weapon and grip the handle tightly before turning around only to be knocked to the ground by the grimm. Blake's back hit the ground making her drop her weapon and skid a distance away. Blake opened her eyes and looked at the Grimm.

The grimm held her arms down. and looked her over. Blake was for once scared for her life. She was going to die to a Grimm she never seen before. She then went back to the time she first met Adam, before he became the person he is today. But the worst part she never got to experience real love. Sure Sun, liked her so did Adam, but they liked her cause of her looks not her personality. Blake felt tears stream out of her face before she suddenly felt the Grimm snif her face. Blake closed her eyes and waited for the killing blow not even trying to fight back. But the sniff went lower. Blake slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see the Grimm sniffing her stomach before going lower to the area between her legs. The Grimm sniffed her crotch making Blake stiffle a moan but the Grimm heard it. The Grimm let its tounge out and gave Blake's clothed lower lips a long lick. Blake didn't hold back and moaned as her hands turn into a fist as she looked up a the roof of the cave. Blake unconsciously wrap her legs around the Grimms head trying to bring it closer. The Grimm only brought it's snout closer and stuff it into Blake lower lips. Blake's back arched as she moaned more loudly as it bounced around the cave. The Grimm let Blake, go but Blake didn't try to escape, she was enjoying this. Blake, put her right hand on its head and grab some black fur and tried to bring it close a possible. The Grimm got annoyed with the clothes so were Blake. Blake pushed the Grimm back a little and the Grimm watched as black took off her white Jacket then her small black shirt. She then kicked off her boots then her white belt along with her pants. Blake now stood infront of the grimm in only a Black bra and panties. Blake didn't feel any shame, she wanted this, it could be the lust talking, but she didn't care. Blake look towards the Grimm and was suprised to see a dick between its hind legs. It was large and Blake's lower lips quivered in excitement. Blake tool off her panties then her bra throwing it with the rest of her clothes that were piled up. Blake looked at the Grimm as did a come here jester with her finger. The Grimm only walked towards Blake on his hind legs. The Grimm was taller then Blake, by a few inches. The Grimm grab Blake by both sides of her arms and suprised Blake again by kissing her. Blake closed her eyes and kissed back. The Grimms tounge slip through Blake's lips and they fought for Dominance. The Grimm won cause of its long tounge. Blake moaned as the Grimms tounge explored her mouth. Blake felt a furry arm wrap around her back before a clawed hand was put on the back of her head and was put pressure to deepen the kiss. Blake wrap her arms around the Grimms broad shoulders as the two continued to kiss. They soon separated while taking deep breaths. The Grimms clawed hand that was on Blake's head went to Blake's stomach before it travled to Blake's lower lips. Blake shivered as Goosebumps appeared on her slightly tan skin. The Grimm dragged his first fingers around Blake's lowers making her moan. The grimm continued to teast her which continued to suprise Blake. Blake had enough and tackled the Grimm to the floor. Blake stared at Red eyes as they stared back. But Blake didn't expect what would happen next. She was pushed off and foced to the ground by the Grimm. Before Blake could do anything the Grimm licked her lower lips making Blake moan as she grip of the Grimms ears making it growl. Blake then released his ear before she received a slimy wet tounge to enter her. Blake's back arched as she moaned loudly. The Grimms tounge started to explore Blake's insides, reaching every spot in her. Blake had her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mouth was wide open and her tounge was sticking out. Blake was in true bliss as every time this Grimm would touch her sparks of pleasure went up her spin. She was enjoying every last second of this. Sweat went down her body making her skin feel smooth to the touch.

Blake finally felt something building up inside her. Before she could warn the Grimm it was too late. Blake screamed as she orgasm in the Grimms mouth. The grimm moved back and licked his mouth and snout before looking at Blake's chest that rised and fell as sweat going down hee body. The look in her eyes says it all. She enjoyed every second of it. The Grimm looked around before feeling coming grab its cock. He looked down to see Blake with a smirk on her face as she rubbed the pulsing cock in her hand. A ragged breath came out of the Grimms mouth as Blake stood up but continued to rub the thick shaft in her hands. Blake pushed the Grimms back against the stone wall. The Grimm watched as Blake got on her knees and stared at the cock before leaning forward and giving it a small cat like lick. The Grimm growled in approval as Blake made her left hand got to her lower lips as she continued to give the Grimms shaft a few licks. Blake finally opened her mouth fully and put the head only in her mouth. She swirled her tounge around the head of the shaft as the Grimm threw his head back and howled loudly. Blake started to go down his shaft taking his cock even deeper in her mouth. Blake made it half way before feeling the Grimm grab her head and take him whole. Blake gagged slightly as the Grmm started to thrust into Blake's mouth. Blake was actually like this. Blake felt the cock twitch meaning one thing. Blake got prepared as the Grimm did one final thrust and started to cum in Blake's mouth. Blake closed her eyes as the Grimms essence tasted like Tuna. Blake gladly swallowed all of it and the the Grimm. The Grimm growled and pulled her to her feet. Blake was then forced into a wall. Blake was enjoying every second of this. Be dominated by the enemy she is supposed to kill only made her more horny.

The grimm walked up behind Blake as she put hee hands on the cold stone wall. her right hand was above her head as the other was next to her head. The grimm pointed his shaft towards Blake lowers lips and pushed forward. Blake moaned as she closed her eyes as the cock went deeper into her. The Grimm finally made it so his hips were on Blake's ass. The Grimm pulled out before only the head was in before slamming back in. Blake moaned as her face was against the wall. The Grimm went slowly at first before he started to pick up his pace. Blake hands slowly slid down the wall as her body was going numb. She already climaxed which slightly tired her out. The Grimm reached forward and grab some of Blake's hair and pulled on her hair as he thrusted into her. The pain only increased Blake's pleasure as the sound of wet fur againsts skin echo around the cave. Blake was on cloud nine before she felt two furry claws grab her breast and squeeze them. Blake shut her eye as her breaths were getting short and Rag as the Grimm pulled out but before Blake could complain he spun her around so she was facing him and thrusted back insde of her. Blake moaned as she jump and wrap her legs around the grimm. The Grimm returned it and wrap his arms around her back. Blake wrap her arms around the Grimms shoulders and leaned in for another kiss. The Grimm kissed back as he continued to thrust in Blake without losing his pace. He did one hard thrust and held it there before moving his hips around. Blake moaned as her whole body felt like jello as the Grimm then stopped. The Grimm spun her around with his dick still inside Blake making her moan. The grimm reached under her legs and lifted them up as Blake's back was against the Grimms chest.

The Grimm started his assault again but with more power in the thrust. The sound of skin slapping againsts wet fur continued to echo around the caves as a Cat Fanuns was being fucked by a Grimm wolf. Blake felt her end closing in and as well as the Grimm. Blake looked at the Grimm and nodded her head. The Grimm picked up his pace before slamming into Blake as she scream in bliss and the Grimm howled. Blake's walls closed in the Grimms shaft as he was cumming inside of her. The Grimm put his back against the wall and slid down with Blake still on his shaft. Blake only turned around slightly moaning and hugged the Grimm as her eyes started to close. The Grimm hugged back, keeping her safe from any danger. Who ever this Grimm was, it's not like the rest and Blake like this Grimm. Blake closed her eyes as the warm embrace helped her fall alseep. The Grimm looked down at Blake and only hugged her tighter before closing its red eyes and falling alseep with Blake.

 ** _I don't know if I'm getting better or worse, but if you enjoyed it then I appreciate you reading this book. And for those that don't like then leave, go to a book that has a better writer then me. Anyways see you later!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ashen one x Desert Pyromancer Zoey_**

 ** _So I decided to add Video games characters cause why not. So I'm changeing The title to RWBY and VideoGame Lemons. Anyways enjoy the chapter._**

I was breathing hard after trying to doge so many things. I tried to doge the angel in the air that was shooting spears of light at me. I tried to find its counterpart and kill it so I can be done with it but I couldn't find it anywhere. After I killed Sister Friede, along with her father, I went up to this statue and it took me here. I was curious and after nearly having a heart attack, jumping from ten storys and not dieing was amazing. I later met these things that shoot beams of light at me. I found out I need to kill its counterpart to get rid of it. So after killing a few more things I had to run past another angle and I was now in a toxic lake, similar to the swamp. But then another Angel appeared making me run away to hide.

I looked down at my armor which was the elite knight armor that I got from the old lady in the Firelink shrine, It was good armor and the reason I wear it, is because its a reminder of a friend I help but soon she turned hallow and attacked me. It was Anri, she was always kind to me and I was always glad to give her a hand but now she is with horace, her friend and companion.

I looked around as I walked up a huge dark root. It took me to this pathway but a little creature with a long sword charged me. I saw the sword was covered in poison as I side step from the lunge. I pulled out my sword and sheild and did a quick stab towards the small creature. I brought my sword back and did a wide arc. I put more force into my swing cutting the little creature in half. I sighed and continued down the path but was stopped again by a group of three.

It was two small thrall with weapons that look like they were in the fire for to long. And finally the last one in the group was a human, female. The female had a great figure with tan skin. She wore a red hood that covered her face, along with something to cover her breast, not entirely, Some black leather gloves that reached up to her elbow, a red skirt with one side showing off her nice, long legs while the other side was covered and went down to her ankle. She was even wearing black leather knee high heels. She looked beautiful but I saw her approaching me with a whip in her right hand and a spell about to be casted in her left. The two small creatures charged me first as the women stood back and watched. I swap my sword out for a great sword as I put my sheild on my back. I held the great sword with both hands tightly and did a wide arc, hitting both small creatures. I did another wide arc smacking them again before jumping back and setting my greatsword on my right shoulder. The creature stumbled a bit before charging me. I drop something at me feet and took a few steps back. The two small creatures hitting the same spot I was last standing only for it to explode. I felt their souls being absorbed before I looked towards the female. I quickly leaned my head to the right to doge a fire ball.

I looked at the female again but was smacked in the stomach by another fire ball. I was knocked back a few feet as the female continued to walk towards me. I rolled to my feet and ready my sword. The female then pulled out a whip which confused me on what kind of weapon was a whip. She swung the whip forward smacking the side of my armor. I hissed in pain as I felt little mini daggers stab me in the side. I looked at the whip to see spikes were on them. The female yanked the whip off me as I stumbled back. I had enough and pulled out my double knight ring blades. I slammed the two huge swords down and charged forward. The Female step back in suprise but before she could doge I was already infront of her. I thrusted both weapons forward hitting the female with both end of my blade before doing a full 180 hitting the Pyromancer across the stomach with both of my blades again. She was knocked to the ground and I took my chance. I did one more spin and jumped in the air, while raising both of my weapons in the air. I look down at my target and saw her clothes were a bit damaged as blood left certain parts of her body. I looked through her hood and went past the black thin cloth to see my old friend. I froze as I watched my old friend close her eyes. I slammed my weapons down but I slammed both weapons on each side of her so she was in the middle of my weapons. I pulled my weapons out of the ground and looked at the female. She had her eyes closed, even though it was hard to see through the dark cloth of hers. I put away my weapons and looked at the female with shock.

"Zoey" I said quietly but the female heard me. She looked at me as I looked at her.

"How...do you know my name?" Zoey asked with a shakey voice. I dropped to my knees and wrap my arms around my old friend. She was tense and probably because she couldn't see my face. I let go of my friend and grab my helmet. I yanked it off and put it next to me. I saw Zoey tense before she put a shakey had to my cheek. "Eric" Zoey said quietly. I reached my right hand forward and moved the black piece of cloth away from her face.

As I moved the cloth away I saw a beautiful women. She had brown eyes and black hair that could barely be seen with her hood on. I then pulled her hood off letting her black hair down. Her hair was just past her shoulders but I was more focused on her eyes. We both stared at each other before Zoey brought my into a hug. I wrap my arms around her body and put my head on her chin as Zoey put her head on my chestplate. I saw her shake a bit, so I pulled out my Estus Flask. I had a few sips left so I handed it to Zoey who is still bleeding. Zoey saw the flask and reached forward but she was getting weaker by the second. I camly set Zoey on her back as she looked up at me. I held the estus flask up to her cherry lips. Zoey, put her lips on the rim of the flash before she drank the rest of the Estus flask. I watched as a Yellow hue surrounded her and her wounds closed while there was still blood she was fully healed. Zoey sat up as I was still on my knees looking at her.

Zoey used to be my best friend since we were kids. She always wanted to learn Pyromance while I wanted to be a knight, now I am one of the many unkindled, seeking the Lords of Cinder and relight the first flame. After a couple of years we started to get mature and Zoey started to learn fire tricks while i was learning a few tricks with magic and also being taught sword play. After a while we became masters but one day Zoey vanished. I looked high and low for her but she was nowhere in sight. I feared for the worst. Now was my chance to ask her what happened.

"Zoey, I wanted to ask yo-" I was suddenly kissed on the lips by Zoey. Zoey had her arms wrap around my neck as I was shocked by the sudden kiss but, I soon closed my eyes and kissed back while wrap my arms around her waist. We continued to kiss which was amazing, Zoey had such soft lips which made it more enjoyable. We soon separated and I fixed myself to a sitting position. Zoey set herself on my lap as we took a few breaths. "What was th-" I was once again inturupted by Zoey who covered my mouth with her gloved finger.

"Ssshhh, we have been seperated long enough, I think we deserve some time together~." Zoey said in a husky voice making a dent in my armor. Zoey leaned forward and kissed my again and this time I kissed back without hesitation. We continued to kiss as Zoey grab the side of my head pulled back. Zoey leaned towards my ear and started to whisper.

"Keep that armor on, I always dreamed of having sex to a knight, fully clothed in his armor." Zoey said as she nibble on my ear. I shivered as Zoey grab my helmet and placed it on my head. "Especially if it's one of my closest friends" She said, kissing my helmet. Zoey pushed me down to the ground and started to pull down to my leggings. She didn't full pull it down but it was enough for my Dick to spring up. Zoey smiled as she saw the size. She looked towards me and grab my shaft with her gloved hand. I did a small groan as she wrap her fingers around my cock. Her hands were really warm, almost like fire. She started to beat me off before leaning forward and giving my shaft a few licks. I held myself back from grab her head and shoving my whole length down her throat. Zoey continued to drag her tounge up and down my shaft pushing me closer to Climax. She then stop as sweat down my face. I looked at Zoey through my helmet to see her move her skirt aside and show off her panties which were black. She moved it aside to show of her pussy and started to play with herself. She looked up at me and stop playing with herself. Zoey crawled up my chest and looked at my. She licked her hand and reached down for my cock. She lube up my dick and pointed it towards her pussy. She started to go down on my dick before she looked at me. Without waring she drop down, making her ass hit my hips. Zoey cried out in pain as I penetrated her. I tried to sit up but Zoey pushed me back down with both of her hands. Zoey sat on my waist for a few minutes before rising her ass up and dropping back down. I groaned as Zoey moaned. She lifted herself up again and drop down. I put my hands on Zoey's waist to keep her steady. Her insides warp around my dick like a glove.

Zoey pulled up her hood to covered her face. She then got on her knees and picked up her pace. I tighten my grip on Zoey's waist as I felt my climax getting closer. Zoey felt it too but I spun around so I was on top. Zoey looked up at me and pulled both of her legs up for better entrance. I place both my hands on each side of her body and thrusted back into Zoey. Zoey threw her head back and bit her lip. I continued to pound into Zoey before pulling out. I made Zoey got onto her side. I got behind her and lifted her right leg. I moved the skirt aside and press back into Zoey. My thrusting became more slower but I continued to hold Zoey leg up and do one last powerful thrust. I empty myself into Zoey as she climaxed as well. We both were breathing hard as I started to pull out. Zoey quietly moaned as my shaft exit her. My essence poured out of her as I continued to hold her leg up. I lowered her leg as Zoey tried to stand up. I stood up and was about to pull up my leggings but stop when I saw Zoey looking at me. She was bent over, with both hands on the wall. She wiggled her ass at me. I was already hard again at the sight. I walked up behind Zoey and gave her ass a smack making her ass giggle. Zoey moaned as I placed my cock between her ass cheeks. I thrusted forward, creating some friction making me groan. I pulled out of Zoey's ass cheeks and pointed back as her entrance. I thrusted forward. Zoey arched her back as I groaned once again at the tightness. I pulled down Zoey's hood and grab a fist full of her hair. Zoey moaned again as I continued to bring her ass against my hips. I felt my climax come faster this time but I need to see Zoey's face. I pulled out of Zoey and spun her around. I lifted her her up as she wrap her legs around my back. I lowered her back down onto my dick. I watched Zoey closer her eyes and moan. She looked back at me and grab the botb side of my helmet. I continued to lift Zoey up and bring her down. This went on for a few more minutes before I felt my Climax. I did one last thrust and emptied my self again in Zoey. Zoey arched her back as her legs around my back tightened. I felt her walls close around my cock and squeeze. My seeds spilled out of Zoey as we both stared at each other. I turned around and pressed my back against the wall before sitting down with me still deep in Zoey. Zoey only kissed my helmet and pressed her head against my chest. I keep one arm warp around her before falling asleep with my best friend in my arms.

 ** _Ugh, I don't know if I did better or worse with this. I will soon find out after I upload it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Vault Dweller x Female Human Deathclaw_**

 ** _I Can't find these types of oneshots so I decided to make my own._** **_Also happy Halloween._**

I was currently sneaking around a cave trying to find something. The reason I'm in a cave you ask, well I'm a vault dweller and I came out of the Valut after being turned into a Icecube. 400 years have passed even though it only felt like a few seconds. I got to meet some friends after getting used to being in this dangerous wasteland. Problem is, I can never trust them, its killed or be killed. Even if they are my closest ones that I call friends, I still can't trust them, you never know, one day you will be walking around the wasteland with your friends that you could known for months but the second you put all your trust in them they will try to kill you.

I couldn't even find someone to love, even though I have a friend I can trust and that is mans best friend, dogmeat or Max, to what I like to call him. That dog I can trust, he is fearless and the best part he respects me. But I left him at home to let him rest and maybe eat something, good thing I went scavenging last week and got a shit ton of food and water, thanks to my skills with weapons and stealth. I was a theif, murderer, this place can change you. I was still me just I had to act different to other while the one's I can trust will get the normal me, which is no one, except Max.

Now the reason I'm in this cave was cause I heard there are a group of raiders in here and there is a reward for the leaders head. I look down at my armor to see I was wearing a set of recon marine armor, including a helmet that covers my whole head, I got it from the Harbor, on that small Island and military clothing underneath it. I pulled out my pistol which had a silencer on it before pulling out my semi lazer rifle. My final weapon was a double barrel shotgun that was for anyone who likes to get up and close. I check there clip to see if they were loaded. I nodded my head and continued forth.

As I was crouch checking every corner as I go deeper into the cave I finally got the smell of something rotten. I scrunched up my nose a bit at the smell, it got stronger as I went further. I finally found something. It was a body of a raider, And judging by their clothes and body, something came in here and killed them. There body had huge gashes over there body. I saw more bodys but most of them were missing body parts. One of them I found with no insides, as if someone puched him through the stomach with brute strength. I held up my pistol and aimmed around. I continued to walk deeper as the bodies continued to pile up, getting worse and worse. The sound of something crunching hit my hears. I crouched down and moved silently. I reached a corner and peaked only for something weird to see.

It looked like a deathclaw but it couldn't be, it was way to small, they are supposed to tower over you, but this one looked like it was up to my nose. It even had a female body telling by the mounds that were on _her_ chest, and that big ass she had. she had darkgreen scales with a tail that was swaying back and forth, Sharp claws for hands and feet, Stood on her hind legs, two horns on her head and a snout that had blood on it. She was currently eatting the leaders intestines. I saw his head was seperated from his body and he had a horrified look on his face. I heard the deathclaw tearing out something and more crunching was heard. I need to loot the leaders body but I need the deathclaw away from his half eaten body. I looked around before grabbing a rock off the ground and throwing it a few feet away. The Deathclaw stop eatting and looked towards the area where I threw the rock. She growled and started to crawl to the area where I threw the rock. I snuck up on the rotten corpse and started searching his body before finding a pistol which was the leaders signature weapon. I put the weapon in my black backpack before hearing a growling to my right. I froze and slowly look over to see the deathclaw looking at me. I stood up and started to back up but the Deathclaw charged towards me. I doge to the left and started to run away. I vaulted over a rock before jumping over a corpse. I looked behind me to see the deathclaw is still on me. I looked ahead and saw a wood wall built by the raiders, to keep others out. l scaled the wall and climbed over it. I landed on my feet and continued to run.

I then slip on some blood that was from a dead raider, cursing myself for not being careful. As I tried to get up I was slammed back into the ground. I felt the air get knocked out of me before taking a deep breath to get the air back in my lungs. The weight on my back didn't feel like I was being crushed under a truck. I was then turned around by a claw to face the deathclaw. Her eyes were black which made me try and scoot away but the deathclaw set her right claw on my chest keeping me still. The deathclaw leaned forward and began to sniff my body. I tensed as she sniff my helmet before going lower and lower before sniffing my crotch. She reached forward and tore off the armor piece to protect my junk. For some reason this was turning me on. The Deathclaw growled again seeing that there was still something blocking her to way to my Cock. To save me some time on getting more military clothing. I kicked of my shoes before the armor on my legs then my pants. This all happened in a minute. I was now pantless and saw the the deathclaw stare at my semi hard cock. She leaned forward and gave it a sniff before she nudged it with her snout. She then let her tounge out which was very much like a reptiles tounge and dragged it up my shaft. I hissed in pleasure as the slimy tounge wrapped around my shaft and continued to go up and down. My cock was now fully erect and the Deathclaw stop and crawled up my body. Her head was now facing my helmet. I stared back and I finally had the strength to push the Deathclaw off me. As the deathclaw was on her back I jumped on top of her. I was now on top. The Deathclaw watched me as I took off my helmet. I set my helmet aside and went down the deathclaws body. I took notice how the deathclaw had a hourglass figure with a toned stomach. I continued to go down past her legs before seeing her pussy right infront of me. I warp my arms around her hips and leaned forward. I gave her lower lips a quick lick. I heard the Deathclaw purr making me lick again but this time more slowly as I dragged my tounge through her slit. The Deathclaw wrap her legs around my head making me shove my entire mouth on her lips making her buck her legs. I let my tounge slip in and I got to explore her insides. I swirled my tounge around reaching every spot I could. For some reason the Deathclaw tasted a bit sour but I wasn't going I liked sour things.

The Deathclaw buck her hips again as I continued to eat her out. He back then arched as I then felt her walls close on my tounge painfully as Juices shot into my mouth. I swallowed all that I could before she let my head go. I cleaned up the rest getting more purrs from the human like deathclaw.

I got up so did the deathclaw. She grabbed my helmet and put it back on my head. She then walked over to a rock and bent over as her tail continued to sway left and right. I walked over to the deathclaw and grab a handful of her ass. I then gave them a quick smack making her ass jiggle. I took off the armor around my chest then took off my shirt. I threw the clothes aside and looked back down at the deathclaw, now only wearing my helmet. I grab ahold of her tail and lined myself up before thrusting in with much force. I grunted at the tightness as I looked down at the Deathclaw to see her grip the rock tightly. I pulled out before slamming back in. I watched as her ass jiggled with each and more sparks of pleasure went through my body. The sound of wet skin echo around the cave making me want to thrust with more speed, wanting to hear more wet skin slapping againsts skin.

I picked up my pace before leaning forward and grab a handful of her huge breast. I gave them a squeeze before finding her hard nipples. I gave them a hard pinch before folding them. My thrusting never faltered as I did this. The deathclaw had her tounge out while panting like a dog. I let go of her breats and grabbed her hips again. I reached down and pulled the deathclaw up. She leaned back onto my chest as I continued to roughly pound into her making her breast jiggle with every harsh thrust. The spine on her back didn't hurt that much on my chest. I warp my arms around her arms and lifted her up. She put her hind legs on my legs as I pulled her arms back. I was now thrusting into the deathclaw while she was in the air. I continued this for a while but I soon was coming close to climax. I felt her walls close in around my cock and squeeze it. I grunted as it got a little tougher to thrust into the deathclaw. With one last thrust I went fully into the deathclaw and released all my seeds as I felt her juices going down my body. I saw her claws clench as she rode out her orgasm. I slowly started to pull out and when I did my seeds started to pour out of her. I set her down but as I did she fell on her front paws. Her legs were shaking as her tail was all droopy and was on the floor. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a Stimpack. I stab the needle into my chest and felt my strength return. I stood up and looked down at the deathclaw that was trying to move but failed. I was about to grab my clothes but heard whimpering.

I looked at the deathclaw and saw her looking at me. I looked to where the exit was but heard the sound of the crickets fill my ears. It was dangerous traveling at night so I had to say here. I felt something wrap around my waist and when I looked it was the Deathclaws tail. I looked at her as she tried to stand up again. I walked over to her and help her up. She fell on me but I was still standing. I walked over to big cock and set her back there. She was now just staring at the ceiling of the cave. She then got up a little and looked at me. I was looking over my thing while still naked and only wearing a helmet. I heard claws scraping against rock and I looked towards the deathclaw to see her spread her legs showing me her pussy that still had some of my essence inside. I felt my dick get hard and I stood up with my comrade, Sir dick, standing high and mighty. I walked over to the deathclaw and rub my dick on her pussy before rentering her. The deathclaw put her right claw on my shoulder and let the other one go limp. I placed both of my hands on her hips and lifted her ass up a bit. I gripped her hips and thrusted into her. Her breast bounced with each thrust as the sound of skin hitting skin entered my ears again but it sounded more wet then last time. I did another powerful thrust and another this continued for a good few minutes before pulled her up. She wrap her arm around me I stared at her dark eyes. I did another rough thrust which made her jump. I started to pick up my pace once again as she warp her legs around me. I reached behind her and pulled her up in the air. I walked towards a wall and pushed her back against it.

I grab her ass to keep her in the air. I felt my climax close in and did a few more thrust before pushing into her. which pushed her over the edge. I felt her walls close on my dick milking my cock. I was taking deep breaths before pulling put. The Deathclaw slid to the ground tired. I was taking deep breaths before feeling sleep myself. I didn't bother put on my clothes and sat next to the deathclaw. I closed my eyes but felt weight on my waist before feeling something wrap around my cock. I sighed as the deathclaw leaned into my chest. She was very warm so I fell asleep easy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ruby x Grimm**

 _ **Ya Ya, you want more, I can tell, now shut up and read my chapter.**_ _**Also it's rare to see a Grimm have sex with one of the RWBY cast so that why I'm doing this, I might do Yang next or Jaune with a female Grimm. So let get this over with.**_

Ruby was currently walking alone in the forest. She wanted to get away from her Team which was Jaune, Ren and Nora. After the fall of Beacon everything changed. Ruby need sometime alone time. It's been a year since the fall of Beacon. Ruby calmly walked around the forest before looking at her clothes that changed after the fall. Ruby sighed sadly, she missed her team but knew she couldn't feel sorry now, it was only a matter of time before she can see them again.

Ruby heard rustling to her right and got ready. She reached behind her only to fell no weapon. Ruby realized she made a rookie mistake on not taking her weapons with her. Ruby watched as a Beowulf step out bushes and looked at her. Ruby took a step back trying to think of a way to kill this Grimm. She came up with nothing, so she did what she does best...run. Ruby spun on her heels and ran as the Grimm chased after her. Ruby ran past many trees, nearly hitting a few. Ruby then trip over a branch making her hit the ground but with the momentum of her running, she started to roll. As she stop rolling she slowly stood up and looked around to see she was out of the forest but behind her was a cliff that looked like a pretty big drop, Ruby was right at the edge she tried to move but the tip of the cliff broke off making Ruby fall off the cliff. Ruby screamed but it was silenced when she felt something holding left arm up. She looked up to see the same Grimm holding her left arm by her clothes and started to slowly pull her up. Ruby didn't want to fall so she couldn't really struggle. When Ruby was back on soild ground she felt her heart race along with the Adrenaline going through her from nearly falling off the cliff. She flelt something sniff her face before pulling away. Ruby slowly looked up to see the Beowulf look at her with a tilted head. Ruby stood up and stared at the Grimm that for once didn't attack her. Ruby wanted to try something, she raised her right hand and brought it closer to the Grimms head.

The Grimm looked at Ruby's hand and sniffed it before looking back at Ruby as her hand inched closer to the Grimms heads. Ruby, finally was able to place her hand on the Grimms head. She flet the surprisingly soft fur. She started to remember her pet/friend, Zewi. Ruby sighed as she continued to stroke the Grimms head which started to like Ruby petting it's head. Ruby drop her hand to the side and started to walk away. Ruby looked behind her to see the Grimm was following her. She tried to make it go away but no use. Ruby just let the Grimm follow her towards camp where the others were. When she got to camp she was suprised and slightly excited to see no one was here.

She found a note and it said. "Ruby, we heard there is a cave nearby and a large group of Grimm are in it. Me and the others will take care of it, you rest, we won't be back for 2 days. Sincerely Jaune" Ruby looked back at the Grimm that was poking at the campfire making her head towards her tent which was red. Ruby took off her cape but left the rest of her clothes on. She looked behind her to make sure the Grimm was looking. She slightly cheered in her head before heading towards her sleeping bag. She slip in and reached for her panties. She slip them off and threw them into a nearby bag.

Ruby let her hands roamed her body before reaching her southern lips. She stiffled a moan when she grazed her pussy. Ruby started to slowly trace her fingers around her pussy making Ruby bite her lower lip. She then inserted one finger into her awaiting pussy making her moan quietly. Ruby used her other hand to cover her mouth as she inserted another finger into her pussy. She started to thrust in and out of her pussy and with each thrust only made Ruby want more. She started to pick up her pace making her fingers get covered in her juices. Ruby had her eyes closed thinking about someone thrusting into her pussy but, for some reason she was thinking about the Grimm outside of her tent. Ruby moaned loudly as she arched her back and her body shivered. Ruby pulled her fingers out and lifted them up to her face. She opened her mouth and started to suck on her fingers. she moaned again before releasing her fingers. Sweat rolled down her body, sticking to her clothes as her chest rised before falling.

She was about to go to sleep but looked at entrance of her tent only to see the Grimm that followed her here sticking it's head inside her tent. Ruby quickly sat up as the Grimm watched her. She pushed it's head out of her tent as she crawled out. The Grimm looked at her as she had her hands on her hips. She was about to say something but the Grimm thrusted it head towards Ruby's stomach. Ruby grunted slightly but started to pet the Grimms head but, she started to feel it lower it head even more. Ruby looked down at the Grimm wondering what it was doing. Ruby's eyes shot open when she felt something wet and slimy rub againts her lower lips. She gripped the Grimms fur tightly which really didn't bother the Grimm. She felt the Grimm tounge go around Ruby's pussy making her moan. She losend her grip on the Grimms fur and started to scratch it behind the ears. Ruby's lower body was now completely wet from the Grimm licking there which made it shine thanks to the fire. Ruby shivered when a breeze blew by. The Grimm looked up at Ruby as she looked down at it. She leaned forward and gave it's mask a kiss. The Grimm rub his head against Ruby's stomach before going back to her crotch. Ruby moaned again when she felt the Grimms tounge touch her pussy. Ruby's eyes shot open as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The Grimm thrusted it's tounge into Ruby's pussy, trying to explore her insides. Ruby enjoyed the feeling of the Grimms long and slimy tounge. Ruby closed her eyes as her mouth was wide open, taking a few deep breaths while a few moans left her mouth as well. Ruby suddenly tighten her grip on the Grimms fur when the Grimm touched as certain part in her pussy which the Grimm took notice of. The Grimm started to thrust it's tounge at that spot making Ruby moan as a bunch of her juices rolled down her shaky legs. The Grimm lap up her Juices before it started to push Ruby down to the ground. Ruby's back was now on the grass as she looked up at the Grimm. Ruby watched as the Grimm walked up more so it's mask was facing Ruby. Rubt then felt something touch her thighs. She looked down to see a large throbbing erection between the Grimms legs. Ruby was shocked and very aroused to see this. She looked up at the Grimm as he looked down at her. Ruby felt the Grimm press his erection towards her pussy making Ruby more and more nervous. The Grimm used his front paws to hold down Ruby's arms as he started to push into Ruby. Ruby painfully shut her eyes as the Grimm started to put more of it cock inside Ruby. Tears slowly streamed down Ruby faces as she bit down on her lip. The Grimm felt the emotion pain below him and stop pushing into Ruby before going again.

Ruby felt the Grimm hit her cervix making her moan and close her eyes. The Grimm pulled out before slamming back into Ruby. Ruby loved the feeling of the Grimm cock entering her pussy. The Grimm started to pick up its pace as it started to growl. As the Grimm continued to thrust it hit a certain spot making Ruby arch her and moan into the night sky. The Grimm saw this and did it again making Ruby moan as she balled her hands up. The Grimm let Ruby's wirst go but didn't her to push him off. The Grimm fell on his back as Ruby jump on top with the Grimms erection between her legs. Ruby's face had a light pink over her cheeks as her mouth was wide open taking deep breaths of air. Ruby lifted herself up and lowered herself down on the Grimms cock. Ruby moaned as she was only half way down it cock before it thrusted upwards making Ruby drop back down hard. She tried to lift herself up and come down but felt the Grimm use its claws to pick her up and push her back down it cock. Ruby arched her back as the Grimm continued to roughly bring her back down on his cock. Ruby started to see spots in her vision before feeling something building up. The Grimm brought Ruby back down a lot more harder then intended which pushed her over the edge as she cummed hard on the Grimm cock but she didn't expect for the Grimm to keep going.

"Wait, I'm sensitive!" Ruby pleaded but it fell to death ears as the Grimm started to pick up it pace. Ruby felt another build up and it was approaching fast. The Grimm threw Ruby to the floor making her land on her stomach. Ruby tried to stand up but felt the Grimms cock renter her very forcefully, knocking the wind out of her. Ruby was breathing hard as sweat rolled down her face and stuck to her clothes. She moaned again trying to warn the Grimm but it was to late as she cummed again. Ruby fell on her face as the Grimm continued to roughly thrust into Ruby as her juices poured out of her pussy and onto the grass. Ruby felt the Grimms cock twitch which made her panic but before she could say something the Grimm slammed into her with much more force making Ruby cum again as her juices rolled down her legs. The Grimm thrusted one more time which end with it cumming into Ruby as she clutched the grass. Her vision became hazy before she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Ruby opened her eyes and felt very warm. She tried to stand up but couldn't. She looked to see the same Grimm still here and keeping her warm. Ruby smiled before looking at her pussy which had some of the Grimm essence pouring out. Ruby then realized she can't get pregnant with Grimm which made this even better. She looked at the Grimm and started to pet it. She suddenly closed her eyes as the Grimm started to glow brightly. When the light faded Ruby looked again to see the Grimm was gone but what took its place was a necklace that had a Beowulf on it with ruby crystals, for eyes. Ruby smiled and put it on she held the necklace and put Arua into it making the same Grimm appear in front of her. The Grimm put his head in Ruby's stomach as she hugged the Beowulfs head.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Male Operator x WarFrame Nyx**_

 _ **I have been playing this game for a long time and I decided to make a chapter based off it. Enjoy.**_ _ **There will be series of this, so look out for more.**_

I sighed as I slammed my head on a metal table. Ordis, who was my ship, spoke to me.

"Operator, don't feel bad, you lost a bet, what is the big deal about it" Ordis said cheerfully but, I only groaned harder. The reason why I am a little mad is because. I made a bet with my friend who is female. The bet was I had to kill 3000 Corpus in one hour. I failed because I missed one. When she won the bet, she said I had to give her all my Warframe while she gave me hers. The problem was she had all female warframes and I had all male. But thankfully she said I could keep one of my WarFrames. I chose the Umbra Excalibur. Since he was my personal favorite. When I leave my warframe outside my ship, Umbra follows me around. He is my personal body guard. I mean the others can do it but they lose there strength when I leave, not Umbra.

As I was sitting on metal chair I heard someone sit across from me. I looked up to see Umbra with his arms crossed. I sat up straight and fixed my clothing. I was a bit different from other operators. I had void energy but I looked different. I was a tall as a warframe, I even passed a few of them. I was currently wearing, Black and white sneakers, Jeans, a grey shirt, Black hoodie that was zipped open and a pair of black gloves.

I looked at Umbra as he looked at me. We both sat there staring at each other before hearing my friends voice. Me and Umbra stood up and walked towards the front of my orbiter. I saw my friends ship, it was similar to mine but hers was pink while mine was black.

"Hey John" My friend said as I only rolled my eyes at my nickname. I didn't hate it I just don't like it. My name is Jonathan, if you didn't know that. Umbra spun around and walked away.

"Hey, Sam" I said towards my friends. I then saw her ship fly above mine before landing on top. I heard clicking as I walked out of the cockpit and too the main room. Sam was there with one of her WarFrames besides her. It was Nyx with a staff and gun on her back, and pistol on her waist. I walked towards Sam and saw her in the normal operators clothes which was a Zariman full suit it was all black and hugged her body like a glove. But her hood was down showing her pale skin and blond hair that went past her shoulders. Her eye were also dark brown.

Sam looked up the hatch that lead to her orbiter. I walked passed the duo and towards another room. I opened up and it showed a hallway full of doors. I stood next to a button and punched it. Suddenly all my WarFrames came out of there rooms. They were all covered in water. Umbra appeared next to me and I dissapeared in black void energy. I looked around the room before looking at my hands. I was controlling Umbra again. I looked at all my WarFrames and waved them over. I walked back over to Sammy with my WarFrames following me. I felt a punch behind my head which made me look behind me to see Excalibur with an angry posture. I shrugged and continued to walk. I was back and the room was filled Warframes. All of my Warframes understood what was about to happen and looked at me/Umbra. I left Umbra and returned in a blast of void energy. Sam stood there with her arms on her waist as she looked up at me. Like I said I was as tall as a Warframe. I looked down at her before poking her forhead.

"Is there still a way to make me reverse time and never make this bet" Sam only poked my chest while giggling.

"Nope" Sam said cheerfully. I looked at my Warframes and they shrugged. My warframe were, Chroma, Excalibur, Ash, Atlas, Frost, Harrow, Hydroid, Inaros, Limbo, Loki, Nekros, Nezha, Nidus, Oberon, Rhino, Vauban, Volt, Wukong and a new addition to the team is Revenant. I sighed and looked at Sam.

"Ok, how long are we going to do this I said with my arms crossed.

Sam did a thinking pose as I looked towards her Warframes. There was Banshee, Ember, Equinox, Gara, Ivara, Khora, Mag, Mesa, Mirage, Nova, Nyx, Octavia, Saryn, Titania, Trinity, Valkyr, finally Zephyr and they all looked back at me, making chills go up my spine. I felt a hand on my shoulder and took a deep breath. I forgot Umbra is still going to be here.

"How about...a month" Sam said as I only nodded and we both shook on it. After a few minutes all all my warframes waved goodbye to me and Umbra as we waved back. The hatch to Sam's ship closed and started to hover in front of my ship. "Hope, you enjoy this month" Sam said as she left. Me and Umbra looked at each other before going to the hall full of doors. All of then now had female warframe instead of male. I walked towards my room which was at the end of the hall. I opened the door and step in with Umbra. Umbra walked over to his bed, and slide in. I walked over to my bed and fell onto it. I closed my eye, not bothering to change out of my clothes.

I woke up and started to stretch. I stood up and looked out my window to see Earth. I walked towards Umbra to see he is still sleeping. I let him be and left my room. I walked around my ship, with nothing to do since I got no missions. I turned a corner and bump into someone. I took a step back and saw Nyx. She looked at me before standing up. I knew she could read my mind but I wanted to test it. I started to scream in my head and Nyx held her head in pain. I stopped and put my left hand on her shoulder. She looked at me before stepping away. I watched her walk away before I started heading towards one of my important rooms. it was where Stalker was when he broke into my ship. I sat down on the chair and started to put on one more piece of clothing. It was a black scarf with a yellow U at the end. This Scarf was given to me by Umbra. I stood up and fix my hood and scarf and walked out. I passed a few WarFrames, most waved at me while the others only stared.

I passed Nyx again and froze. All of the Warframes looked at me cause I could feel there gaze behind my head. I felt light headed and fell to my knees before falling on my stomach. All the Warframes surronded me making sure I was OK. The only one who was watching was Nyx. My eyes felt heavy and I fell into an unconscious state. I drifted in a dark area with my eyes closed. I heard laughter making me open my eyes. I saw myself but he had his arms crossed and was looking at me with a smirk. He had messy black hair with Red eyes which is what I also had. My twin started to float around me before stopping right infront of me.

"Well kiddo, your one lucky bastard" My twin said as he did a back flip. I watched him with confused eyes. He looked at me and chuckled. "Don't you get it, you have a whole ship with female warframes, besides your buddy" My twin said as he then looked behind him. "Well talk to you later kiddo" My twin said before vanishing in a red and black mist.

I shot up in bed before groaning. My head still hurt but I still tried to get up. I then felt hands on my chest as they pushed me back down. I opened my eyes and looked to see Nyx with her hands on her hips. I looked to where Umbra was but he was gone. Ordis then spoke up.

"Operator, your awake, I needed to tell you something, there was a mission for you but Umbra took the mission without you. We are currently near a grinner ship. I looked out the window to see huge grinner ships. I sighed since Umbra went by himself. But I knew he could take care of himself. I looked towards Nyx who was now sitting on my bed. She was looking towards me before looking away. Umbra must of told her to watch me. I raised my left arm and channeled Void energy around my arm. Nyx was now looking at my arm. I then thought of an Idea. I looked at Nyx before void dashing away from the bed. Nyx stood up and looked to where I gone. I was now in front of my door. Nyx chased after me as I ran out the room. I ran past the other warframes before turning a cornor and crouching down. My body was covered in energy making me completely dissapear. Nyx turned the cornor, only to see me gone. I snuck up behind her and poked her in the back making her jump. She spun around only to see no one. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Nyx then looked directly at me. I knew she found me but, for how long. Nyx lunged towards me but I void dashed out of the way. I stood up making the energy around me dissapear bring me back so now Nyx was able to see me. I took off. I knew a warframe was faster then me but I had many ways to doge a few, thanks to the guys. I turned another corner and was back in the hallways full of doors. I didn't know which one is which warframe so I chose randomly. I ran into the second door on the left. I opened it and step in. I closed the door behind me and pressed my back against. And infront of me was Nyx with one leg over the other. This was her room. (Every room will be your own imagination) Nyx stood up and crossed her arms. I spun around and tried to leave but my body didn't move. I then spun around and walked towards Nyx. She sat me down on her bed and I just sat there. I couldn't move at all. I looked at Nyx as she turned around and was rearranging her room. I watch her bend over to give me a great view of her ass. I tried to do something again but I still couldn't move. I felt my pants get smaller by the minute. I looked back over to Nyx to see her looking at me. I looked down to see a tent in my pants. I tried even harder to escape the mind controlling from Nyx. I looked back over to Nyx to see her walking towards me. I looked down to see her hips sway left and right, making her ass jiggle with each step. Nyx then sat on my lap making me groan. Nyx put her arms on my shoulders making me shudder, next she brought me closer. Nyx started to move her hips back and forth making my pants feel so small. I felt Nyx lose concentration on keeping me still so I took the them to knock of Nyx. She fell to the ground and looked up at me. I grab my pants and pulled them down for my erection to spring out. Nyx stared at my erection and was about to grab it but I jump on her and held her down. I put her arms above her head and used my void energy to make cuffs. I cuff her arms behind her back making her unable to grab me. This Void energy is pretty strong and only I and other operators can get rid of it. I looked down a Nyx and thought of a way to punish her. I grab her firm breast and squeeze them. I put my dick in between her breast and squished them together. I started to thrust forward making my dick rub againts Nyx breast which were pretty soft. Nyx tried to break out of the Void cuffs but I couldn't I can tell she is liking this. I grab her breast and started to fold them as I continued to thrust in between her soft mounds. I pulled out from between her breast and grab her hips. I spun her over so she was on her stomach.

I grab a handful of Nyx's ass and gave it a hard slap. Nyx shuddered making me slap her ass again and making it jiggle. Nyx looked at me or I think she did. She wiggled her ass meaning she wants it badly. I pushed away my pants and looked between Nyx's legs to see a slit. I started to wonder how they hid it so well but no time for thing. I grab both of Nyx's ass cheeks and made her spread them. I pushed my cock at her entrance and without warning I shoved myself in. I threw my head back as Nyx arched her back and started to shudder again. I grab ahold of her cuff wrist and started to thrust myself in Nyx. The sound of skin hitting against skin bounce around the room. I thrusted roughly, watching as her ass jiggled with every thrust. I grit my teeth as I continued to pound into Nyx's tight cunt. I made her cuffs dissapear and Nyx got on her hands and knees as I continued to slamm into her. I pushed down on Nyx's back making her chest touch the ground and her ass to stay in the air. I pulled out and aimmed for her ass. I pushed forward and felt her tight asshole. I push, feeling the resistance but I soon got through making me grip Nyx's hips as I clench my hands tightly. I saw Nyx's right arm snake under her and reach up to her clit. She inserted two fingers into herself as I slammed into her ass. She timed herself and thrusted her fingers forward as I went down. I felt my climax getting closer and gave Nyx's ass another slap making her asshole clench and to push me over the edge. I slammed back into Nyx one last time as she thrusted her fingers into her cunt and shudder. I came deep inside Nyx's ass and Nyx came all over her floor. I started to pull out and when I did Nyx looked at me before standing up. Her legs shook as she wobble towards her bed Nyx fell forward but I caught her. Nyx leaned back into my chest. I was a little taller then Nyx as I held her by the waist. As I held she started to move her ass again and sandwiche my dick between her ass. She started to go up and down making my dick instantly hard again.

So Nyx wanted more? Oh I will give her more. I reached under Nyx and grab her legs. I lifted her legs up and made her spread her legs wide. Nyx kept her legs up as I held her by the ass. I aimmed my dick up and thrusted upward into Nyx. She threw her head back as I slammed my dick up her pussy. The feeling of her tight pussy wrap around my cock will never get old. Now I start to wonder if this will happen to the other girls. I continued to thrust upwards as Nyx's was losing her strength. She suddenly shook violently as I felt her walls close on my cock. I clenched her ass tightly before feeling Nyx's go limp. She drop her legs as she leaned into my back. I didn't stop my assault and continued to slam into Nyx, wanting to fill up her two hole. As sweat rolled down my face and a limp Nyx's in my arms. I grip Nyx's body roughly and slammed into her a few more times before cumming deep in her. Nyx twitch a few times. I chuckled and walked towards her bed. I place her on it and gave her a kiss on the helmet before covering her body with her blanket. Nyx got comfortable and I put back on my pants. I walked out of Nyx's room and went towards mine. As I reached my door Umbra step out of it. He looked beat, judging from the scratch marks he got into a fight with a lot of Grinner. Umbra looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. I gave him one back and walked past him and into my room. I walked towards my bed and jumped into it. I covered myself in my blanket and started to dream of which female Warframe will I fuck next.


	11. Chapter 11

**_You know who you are when you read this, I decided to give it another try since I like to make my readers happy so enjoy, hopefully I wont spoil you guys cause I have more Warframe Lemons ready to be Published for you guys._**

June was currently in history class and was thinking about her boyfriend Pyrrhus. Every since they had their little...session, June and Pyrrhus have been closer then ever. It been a few weeks since June had sex with Pyrrhus. Right now our Male red head was thinking of something to do for June. He came up with an Idea and It was to tease her with his body and he knew exactly how to do it.

June was currently at the cafeteria with Nora and Ren along with RWBY and Ruby's brother. Pyrrhus was no where to be seen, the others haven't seen him either. Suddenly there was a lot gasp making everyone look. June quickly felt her loins heat up as all the boys looked Jealous. Pyrrhus step in the cafeteria wearing the small armor again. Ruby's brother slammed his head into the table while Yang smirked and looked over Pyrrhus's body. June was trying to fight the urge to touch herself from seeing her boyfriend in that armor again.

Ruby looked at her brother and saw the depressed look in his eye's. She giggled and left him there. Pyrrhus walked past everyone. Most of the girls had a huge blusb across their face except for Nora and RWBY. The guys were jealous as Pyrrhus showed off his body. Ruby's brother picked up his head and hugged Ruby before crying in her cloak saying "It's not fair" over and over. Ruby hugged back and pat his back trying to comfort him.

Pyrrhus sat down next to June and wrap an arm around her. June blushed as everyone looked at her. She hid her face in Pyrrhus's chest. Pyrrhus chuckled and everyone went back to normal except a few girls still stared wishing they could be in June's place right not. Pyrrhus put his plan into motion. The arm he had around June started to travel down her body making her shiver. June felt Pyrrhus's hand go to her thigh and started rubbing it gently. He then made his hand go under her her jacket making him trace his fingers along June's tone stomach. June stiffled a moan she looked at Pyrrhus and saw the smirk on his face. June bit her lower lip as Pyrrhus's hand went down to her to her pants he skillfully opender her pants and his hand slid down in her pant and to her panties which was currently a little damp. Pyrrhus leaned closer so his mouth was next to June.

"Are you getting wet from me just touching you?~" Pyrrhus said quietly for only June to hear. June looked at him and quietly moaned as Pyrrhus traced his fingers up and down her panties which was getting more damp by the second. Unknown to the two Ruby's brother heard June, including Blake who is a Faunus. Blake had a blush on her face as she put a book up to hide her face. Ruby's brother quickly grabbed Ruby's cookies and took off. Ruby shouted and quickly followed.

Pyrrhus grinned as June spread her legs some more to gove Pyrrhus more access. Pyrrhus felt that her panties were really wet which was turning him on. He pushed aside her panties and felt the heat from her wet cunt. June shivered when she felt his warm hand go up and down her pussy making some juices get on his fingers. June nearly shouted if she didn't bit down on her lip which drew a bit of blood. Pyrrhus penetrated her wet pussy with one finger. He started to slowly pump his finger in and out of her pussy. June was on cloud nine. The thought of being caught only increased her pleasure. She closed both off her eyes as Pyrrhus put in another digit. June once again tried to stiffle a moan as Pyrrhus started to quicken his fingers as they continued to in and out of her pussy. June felt so close to her climax, but sadly Pyrrhus pulled out of her pussy. June gave him an angry look as he only smirked. He got up and left the cafeteria. June watched him walk away. The burning in between her legs won't go away so she quickly came up with a plan to get revenge.

It was at the end of the day, everyone was tired. Nora and Ren went somewhere so they weren't in their Drom with the rest of JNPR. Pyrrhus was currently walking down the hall in his normal bronze armor. He turned the corner only to be smacked across the face by a frying pan. Pyrrhus stumbled back as his Vision became blurry. He looked at who attacked him, but his attacker quickly brought up the frying pan and smacked him across the head knocking him out.

June smiled at the sight of Ruby's brother dragging in an Unconscious Pyrrhus.

"You owe me" Ruby's brother said as he left the room of JNPR. June looked at her unconscious Teammate and grab him. She pulled out a chair and picked up Pyrrhus before setting him down on it. She then pulled off all his clothing leaving him naked. June resist the urge to fuck him right there, but she had a plan to set in motion. She blindfolded Pyrrhus and tied his hands behind his back along with his legs. June looked at her handie work and nodded. She took off her clothes and sat on her bed naked. It has been a few minutes and Pyrrhus started to sture awake. He tried to move, but failed.

"What the hell?" He said while trying to break free. June smiled and stood uo she walked towards Pyrrhus. She traced her fingers across his chest making him stop struggling. "Who's there" June didn't say anything she didn't want to give herself away. June got behind Pyrrhus and hugged him from behind pressing her breast against the back of his head. "June? Is that you, this isn't funny anymore now let me go" June quietly clicked her tounge and came up with an Idea.

June stood infront of Pyrrhus and grabbed his still soft cock. Pyrrhus tensed when he felt a pair of soft hands warp around his cock. He didn't want to admit it, but they felt great. The warmth left his cock. He tried to break free again before hearing a robotic voice.

"Try and break free and you won't be seeing you partner ever again." Pyrrhus felt his heart drop he didn't want June getting hurt so he stopped struggling before feeling a hand brush through his hair. "Good boy" Pyrrhus felt the soft hands wrap around his cock and started to slowly pump him. Pyrrhus grit his teeth not wanting to give the person the satisfaction. He then felt his whole girth get covered in something wet and warm. Pyrrhus groaned and figured it was the persons mouth.

June took in Pyrrhus's cock and quickly put her mouth on the tip before putting more of his length down in her mouth. Pyrrhus moaned in pleasure making June smile. She quickly took his whole cock in her mouth making her gag before pulling back as she took a deep breath. She continued to deep throat Pyrrhus as he felt guilty becuase he was cheating on June from his kidnapper. Pyrrhus felt his kidnapper message his balls getting another groan from the red head. He felt his climax about to happen and before he could blow his load the female pulled away leaving him with a painful erection. Pyrrhus was so close, luckily June snapped out of it and pulled away. She smirked as Pyrrhus struggled once again. June pulled out her scroll and started using the robot app again.

"Aw, whats the matter dose the big boy want to come?" Pyrrhus didn't say anything only look in her direction. June giggled as Pyrrhus looked down and nodded his head yes. June thinks he leaned his lesson, judging from the painfully erection and swollen balls, he wants release badly. June walked up to him and sat on Pyrrhus lap with his cock in between her ass.

"Pyrrhus felt her kidnapper sit down on his lap as his cock was in between her ass cheeks. He heard the voice again speak.

"I'm going to set you arms free, don't take off that blind fold or try to escape or it goodbye June" Pyrrhus nodded, not really caring anymore he just wanted release so badly and his cock in between the females ass was not helping. He felt his arms go free and he quickly wrap his arms around kidnapper and kissed her. The kidnapper gasped before she kissed back. They continued to kiss before Pyrrhus opened his mouth and ravished the females mouth.

June was on cloud nine Pyrrhus was handling her like an animal and she loved it. Pyrrhus darted his tounge in her mouth and explored all he could and June could only moan in bliss. She felt herself be lifted, but she was more focused on kissing Pyrrhus. She felt his cock press against her pussy and without warning Pyrrhus penetrated her. June moaned in the kiss as Pyrrhus started to thrust in June but not fully since his legs were stilled tied. June quickly cut his legs free. Pyrrhus stood up while carrying June. He got on his knees and set her down. He felt for her legs and grabbed under her knees. He spread June's legs and started pounding into June. June had both of her eyes closed as moans escaped her lips. Pyrrhus was to busy hammering into his kidnappers pussy which hugged his cock like a glove. Pyrrhus never stop his pounding which pushed June very close to climax. June couldn't say anything as the pleasure made her body numb. She looked at Pyrrhus and was starting to regret doing this. She quickly arched her back and moaned loudly as her Climax hit her like a truck. Pyrrhus was also close, but he wanted to give his kidnapper a punishment. Since she just climax he might aswell keep going.

June was currently out of breath as Pyrrhus used her like a human sized flesh light. Her body was worn out at pleasure continued to flow through her body. She bit her lips as Pyrrhus grabbed her hips and added more force. June looked and found her scroll. She tried to reach for it, but Pyrrhus brought her closer pushing his cock deep a possible. June went limp as she watched Pyrrhus use her body. Pyrrhus felt his balls tighten and slammed his cock in his captors pussy. He unloaded into her pussy as he felt her walls close around his cock once again. He was satisfied as sweat rolled down his body with his mind finally clear he realized what he did and feared June will never want to be near him again. He pulled off the blind fold and realized he was in his Drom he looked down at his Captor and saw it was June with a fuck stupid face.

Pyrrhus was a little mad at her, but he was no longer when and Idea came to mind. June saw that smiled a feared for the worst. She got on her stomach and tried to crawl away. Pyrrhus smirked evily and grabbed June by the waist and pulled her back over. She gave June's ass a slap making her whimper. Pyrrhus leaned forward and whispered in June's ear.

"You been a naughty girl and it's time for your punishment"

June knew she screwed, but she might as well enjoy it she felt Pyrrhus's cock touch her asshole before slowly pushing in.

Outside of JNPR's dorm was the Author who had his back against the wall. He looked at the readers and did a 'follow me' Gesture as he walked down the halls of Beacon.

 ** _"Hey guys thanks for reading, sorry for not publishing anything, my mind has been focused on school and I been feeling brain dead and my motivation has been lacking a bit. But some of you guy's PM me to continue on making more which makes me happy and there is a slight problem, my Computer is busted. So i won't be able to check any PMs for a while. But I will still write stories on my phone and Publish them from there. Anyways thank you guys so much and peace out"_**

The Author did a peace sign before jumping into a red portal.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Female White Fang Member x Jaune_**

Jaune was currently walking around Vale since it was spring break. He was wearing his usual clothing with his weapon strap to his hip. It was the weekend and he wanted to be alone and for today. He doesn't anywhere to go he just wanted to relax. Suddenly the ground shook as an explosion went off in the distance. Jaune's blue eyes landed on a tail of smoke going up in the air. Juane reached for his scroll to call his friends, but stopped. He wanted to test himself to see if he got better at using his sword and shield. He let his arm go limp and quickly started to run towards the smoke trail. Jaune ran as fast as he could wanting to find our what happened. He saw a crowded area surround a Warehouse. He saw white fang members being pulled out of the buring wearhouse by police before they cuffed them. Jaune wanted to help, to try and save some one even if its white fang. He saw all the cops dealing with some white fang member's. He quickly ran towards the wearhouse. He step inside to see fire everywhere. He couched down so he won't suck up so much smoke. He could barley breath, but he pushed forward. He looked around and found a white fang member under a big metal beam. The white fang member looked at jaune as he approached. Jaune placed his hands under the large metal beam and nodded towards the white fang member. The male nodded back and on three they both lifted the beam up with all their might. The white fang member slip free and stood up.

"Thank you" the male said. Jaune nodded and pointed to the front of the wearhouse.

"Listen, the front of the wearhouse has cops there so if you want to leave and not be arrested I suggest you go out back. The white fang member stared at Jaune wonder why this human was helping him.

"Thank you human, but please help the others they are still trap somewhere, I know the police won't go in to save our lives" The Male said. Jaune nodded and they both went their separate ways. Jaune felt brave for some reason and more confident that he can help everyone that is trapped. Jaune looked around the burning wearhouse finding more survivors. Some were glad that he help them while others narrowed their eyes at him. Jaune looked around the whole where house and found no-one else. He looked at roof and saw it was about to collapse. He was about leave, but heard something.

"Help, please someone" the voice sounded weak and almost like crying. Jaune followed the voice and approached a pile of Beam and dust crates that were soon about to be surrounded by fire. He saw the symbol on the boxes and paled. It was fire dust. Jaune looked around before hearing the voice one last time. He found the survivor. Another White fang member and she looked badly hurt then the rest he saved. She looked at him and even though he couldn't see her face he saw the pleading look on her face. Her right arm was trapped under the dust crates aswell as her left leg. Jaune quickly pushed the everything away. Sweat already rolled down his body as his heart started to pound fast wanting to leave this place before it explodes. He pushed the final box off the female members leg. She tried to get up, but failed as she hissed in pain. She rolled onto her back and looked at Jaune. Jaune thought quickly and put one arm under her legs and the other under her back. He lifted her up which suprise jaune since she felt so light. He looked down at the female and quickly ran towards the back of the wearhouse. He saw the door wide open and picked up his pace. Before he could reach the doorway more dust exploded launching Jaune and the Member out of the Wearhouse house. Spun around and his back slammed against a tree knocking the wind out of him. He closed his eyes as the pain started to sooth itself. He looked down at the girl in his arms and saw she was breathing, but not moving. Jaune tried to stand up, but fell back as his legs gave out in protest as pain shot up his body. Jaune sat back down with the Member still in his arm and sitting between his legs. The girl leaned back and snuggled up close to Jaune. He looked at the girl then at her body finally taking notice since he was more focussed on saving people.

The female in his arms had a hourglass figure with a huge bust and C-cup breasts. He saw the pale skin she had. She wore the standard female White Fang uniform for females which covered there whole body. The clothing hugged her body showing of every curve that his eyes could see her plants also huged her ass tightly which made her ass pop. Jaune felt his pants get smaller, but he quickly shook his head. He didn't know this girl so he shouldn't be looking at her like that. Jaune fixed himself as he let the female snuggle against his chest.

He looked up to see it was still day. He felt his scroll vibrate and he pulled it out to see Pyrrhe texted him wanting to know how his trip in Vale is doing. He texted back saying it is nice and he might stay in Vale for the week since it was still spring break. Pyrrha gave him the thumbs up emoji and Jaune shut his scroll off. He moved his legs around felling no pain. He stood up carrying the female bridly style.

He went to a hotel and bought a room, of course the place didn't allow Faunus which didn't stop him. He sneaked the female in and brought her to his room. It was a one bedroom with a bathroom and small kitchen. He placed the female on the bed and sat down on a chair after locking the front door and putting a disturb sign on the door knob.

Jaune sat there on his scroll reading about the explosion before hearing a groan. Jaune looked up to see the female sit up holding her head. She had Arua so her leg and arm is probably healed. The female looked confused before looking at Jaune. He put down his scroll and before he could say anything he was tackled to the floor as he felt something sharp press against his neck. The female pulled out a combat knife and held it at Jaune throat.

"Where am and who are you?" The girl as as she pressed the knife more against Jaune's neck. Jaune was sweating hoping she won't slice his throat open.

"I'm Jaune Arc and I bought you to my hotel room after saving you from the burning wearhouse thag was about to explode. You knocked out and I carried you here" Jaune said fearfully. He felt the blade against his neck be pulled away. The female was shocked and gave Jaune a mean look.

"Why help us Human" the girl spat as she continued to sit in Jaune's stomach.

"Because I wanted to help even if you are a fanuns, it doesn't matter your still people." Jaune said as the female then remembered the determine look in his eye's when he was saving her. She look down at Jaune and started to tear up. She quickly hugged Jaune as she cried. She was going to die, but if it weren't for Jaune she wouldn't be here. Jaune hugged back very confused. The female let go of Jaune and spoke.

"My name is Ember, but what about the others" She asked hoping Jaune help the other. Jaune smiled and spoke with a soothing tone.

"They are fine some were captured by Police while the others that were trapped in the wearhouse, I saved them and told them to go through the back." Ember smiled and leaned forward.

"Well I think you deserve a reward~" Ember said as her hot breath covered Jaune's ear making him shiver. Ember readjusted herself so she was straddling Jaune. She leaned for as Jaune looked at her half Grimm mask. He then looked at her lips. Ember leaned closer ready to tease Jaune some more. But she squeaked when Jaune leaned forward and captured his lips with hers Jaune had his eye's closed while Ember was wide eye. She soon closed her eye's in bliss. Jaune warp his arms around Ember to bring her closer. He felt the large mounds on her chest press against his chest as Jaune and Ember continued to kiss. Jaune opened his mouth and dragged his tounge across Embers lips. Ember happily gave him access. Both Jaune and Ember had a tounge wrestle. Ember moaned while Jaune did the same. Ember never felt this way towards anyone especially a human, But Jaune for some reason made her heart beat faster and the feeling between her legs to burn. Ember was so lost in thought Jaune won the tounge war and explored Embers month. Jaune reached up and pulled down Embers hood letting two yellow fox ears to pop out. Ember had blond hair that went down to her mid back. Ember reached up and pulled off her mask and throwing it somewhere. Jaune releases the kiss from the lack of Oxygen. He looked at Ember and looked her her blue eyes. She almost looked like Jaune, but not entirely.

"Beutifle" Jaune said as Ember blushed and smiled at Jaune. She leaned forward again and gave Jaune a quick peck on the lips. She sat up and Jaune sat up too with Ember in his lap. He looked at her breast the strained against her black shirt. Jaune grab her shirt and ripped it open making Ember jump as she felt her breast pop out showing Jaune she wore no bra. She looked at Jaune and saw the smirk in his eyes. Ember shivered as Jaune let his hands roam her body wanting to feel all her curves. Ember then squealed when Jaune grabbed of her breast with his hand and started to fold them along with pinch. While he used his mouth to capture her other breast. Ember moaned as Jaune started to suck on her breast. He raised her left hand and pressed down on Jaune's head to make him suck harder on her breast. Embers moaned louder as Jaune bit down on her nipple, but not to hard. Jaune switched giving breast both equal attention. Ember felt like she was on cloud nine feeling jaune suck on her breast felt so good to her she then felt the warmth leave her nipple. He looked at Jaune and saw while breath in short burst. Sweat rolled down her body and stuck to her White Fang uniform which Jaune is tear up, not that she mind it was actually turning her on. Jaune fell back down so Ember was on top. Jaune pulled down his pants to show his boxers that had a tent. Ember smiled and turned around so her head was facing Jaune's crotch. Jaune looked up at Embers pants and saw the damp part between her legs. He reached up and grabbed the pants he then ripped a large hole showing her ass and her black panties. Jaune hissed as he felt his cock spring out of his boxer's. He heard Ember gasp and looked at her face to see her face is a red a Ruby's cape. Jaune smirked looked back at the soaked panties. He reached up and pushed them aside showing Embers now glistening Pussy. Jaune rub his fingers up and down Embers clit making her moan as she wrap her hands around Jaune's thick cock. She started to slowly pump him making Jaune groan as he slid his fingers against Embers pussy making his hands get covered in her love juices.

Jaune hissed as he felt Ember kiss his cock before giving it a long lick from the tip to his pelvis. Jaune reached up and wrap his arms around Embers legs and brought her wet pussy closer to his face. Jaune then groaned loudly when Ember dived down and deep throat Jaune. She gagged a few time before she relaxed her throat. Embee came up and came back down letting her teeth graze his cock making Jaune moan. Jaune focused on his target as he felt Ember deep throat him he leaned forward and dragged his tounge up Embers pussy making her moan on his cock making Jaune tighten his grip on Embers legs. Jaune tasted Ember and she tasted sweet. Jaune leaned forward again and put his whole mouth on Embers pussy he began to suck on her pussy making her moan making her throat vibrate around Jaune's cock. Jaune let his tounge out and thrusted his tounge into Ember as she moaned loudly on Jaune's cock as she continued to bob her head. Jaune explores Embers pussy swirling his tounge around her pussy making Ember pull out Jaune's dick from her mouth so she can moan to the ceiling. She felt something builing up and she quickly engulfed Jaune's making him moan. Ember felt Jaune hit a certain spot and she nearly cummed right there. Jaune felt Ember stiffen up when he hit a certain spot. Jaune was going to test something, but felt Ember massage his balls which pushed him to the brink of his climax. Jaune darted his tounge back in Embers snatch and dart his tounge at her special spot. Embers lost all feeling to her legs as she reached her end. She felt Jaune's cock twitch so she went down for the last time and held it there. Jaune grunted as he started to shoot his seeds to Embers mouth. She was surprised that he continued to cum and couldn't keep it all in her mouth making some spill out of her mouth. She shut her eyes when Jaune hit her spot on last time making her moan as her mouth was full. Jaune felt Embers walls close around his tounge and spray her jucies into his mouth. Jaune stopped cumming and pulled out of Embers mouth who swallowed all his cum. She scoop up the rest of the cum that got on her clothes and face and put it in her mouth. Jaune watch it all and watched as Ember turned around and opened her mouth. Sweat rolled down both of their faces, but they we're far from done. Ember crawled to the bed and set her stomach on the bed as her heart shape ass stuck out.

"Jaune please, stick that cock of yours in my pussy and make me your bitch" Ember said as her fox ears stood tall and her eyes had a pleading look. Now he didn't like to keep the female waiting. He stoo up and walked over to Ember who still wore her White Fang uniform, but her plump ass and Pussy are exposed along with her breasts were out for everyone to see.

Jaune grabbed her ass and squeezed it before slapping them making her ass jiggle and Ember to yelp. Ember looked at Jaune with a pleading look. Jaune grabbed his now rock hard cock and pointed it at her entrance. He pushed inside slowly making both Ember and Jaune to moan. Jaune continued to push in as Ember push herself up and continues to moan. Jaune's pelvis finally touched Embers ass. Jaune leaned forward as Ember to busy enjoying the feeling of being filled up. Jaune slowly pulled out before slamming back in making both of them to moan. Jaune grabbed Embers pants and startes to thrust into her pussy with ease since she was so wet. Ember had her eyes closed as her mouth was wide open and tounge sticking out. Jaune continued to slam into Ember as she felt Jaune hit her cervix making her scream in bliss. Jaune pulled Ember up to his chest and they went over to a table. Jaune bent Ember over the table and slammed back into her making her moan once again. Jaune lifted her right leg and set it on the table for better access to Embers pussy as he jackhammered away. Ember was in pur bliss as she felt Jaune fill her up over and over. Jaune then picked up his pace holding her waist. Every time Jaune's waist met against Embers ass they would jiggle. Ember pulled Jaune out and pushed him to the floor. She got on top and made Jaune's Cock renter her cunt. Ember moaned as she placed her hands on Jaune's chest. Jaune reaches with his gloved hands and places them on Embers waist to keep her steady. The sound of wet clothes smacking against each other echo around the room. Ember looked down at Jaune and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Jaune kissed back while timing his thrust granting more pleasure to course through their body. Ember came down one more time and stopped to take a breather as sweat was going down her body. Jaune liftes Ember up and stood up as well. Jaune spun Ember around and put both of his hands on Embers breasts. He begins to plag with them before reaching down to his cock and making Ember spread her legs. He aimed his cock and thrusted in her pussy once again. Ember was wondering if she died cause pleasure continued to come. She felt as Jaune's cock hit her cervix while he played with her breast. She felt so helpless and she loved it. She pulled Jaune out and turned around. She jumped into his arm and wrap her legs around his back. She kissed Jaune while he lowered her down on his cock. Ember moaned as she felt Jaune renter her. He grab her ass to keep her up ass he thrusted with all his might.

Ember felt the familiar feeling so did Jaune was going to pull out, but Embers legs kept him in place. He looked in her eyes and saw the pleading look. He nodded and picked up his pace so his hips were a blur. Climax came quickly and they both moaned in the heated kiss. Both Ember and Jaune were worn out. Jaune carried Ember to the bed and lay down with Ember on top of him with him still inside. Ember smiled at Jaune and whispered.

"Don't worry I can't have kids" Ember said a little sadly. Jaune only kissed Ember as she kissed back. "So are we a thing?" Ember asked. Jaune went it over and looked at Ember.

"How about friends with benefits" Ember smiled and nodded. She smiled and kissed Jaune.

"Well in that case you don't mind helping with my heat cycle" Ember said as she traced her fingers on Jaune's chest. "It will be all next week...just you and me" Ember said as Jaune smirked. He kissed Ember as she kissed back. Jaune pulled up a blanket to cover both of them and Ember pressed her head against Jaune's chest as they both fell asleep.

In a familiar Bar the author left while inside, everything was broken while people were on the ground moaning and groaning in pain. The author looked at the readers as he walked down the streets of Vale.

 ** _"Hey guys, Advance here and I like to thank you guys for reading and sticking around. Now the reason I made this cause I couldn't find one where Jaune had sex with or fell in love with a female White fang member. So I decided to make one. Also other chapters are in the make they will soon be uploaded so be ready and i will see all of you later PEACE! oh ya if you want the sequal to this chapter tell me."_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_WarFrame_**

 ** _Mesa x Operator_**

 _Line Break Line Break Line Break_ *

Mesa was sitting down in her room. She was bored since her Operator was sleeping in his Tanference station. Mesa looked around the room and saw the fish tank, two large fish that both Mesa and her Operator caughtc swam by the glass and dissappeared from sight making Mesa look at the roof of the ship bored.

Mesa quickly stood up and walked out of her room. She looked to her left where a ramp leads to the main room and to her right a few steps ahead was where her Operator was. Mesa went to her Operators room and the door opened showing a complete empty room but in the back was the Transference station where her Operator residents, the glowing white tree behind the station made Mesa stop for a second to actually admire it before shaking her head, wanting to focus on her adjective, to cure her boredom.

As Mesa went up a tiny ramp leading to the station the Transference opened, sensing someone was standing infront og it, showing Mesa her Operator, sleeping peacefully in his black suit. Her Operator had his hood down which showed her his dark red hair and his tan skin. Mesa step forward and reached for her Operator. She placed her hand on his shoulder and started shaking him a bit. The Operator groaned and slowly opened his eye's showing Mesa his glowing red eye's. The Operator yawned and looked at Mesa standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

The Operator groaned and got up from his seat. He walked past Mesa and out of the room slightly dragging his feet. Mesa crossed her arms and followed her Operator who simply went towards the front of the ship. The Operator looked for different missions with a irritated look. His eyes traveled over to Mesa who was sitting down with her left leg over the other, inspecting her pistols.

The Operator sighed as he finally looked back too see a mission and it was extermination, which was Mesa's favorite. The Operator accepts the mission and walks past Mesa who watched him leave. She stood up and followed him, the Operator went to his seat while Mesa's hands turned into fist, she remembers how her Operator changed because of the Lotus abandoning them, and the Operator became more seperate, he even stop interacting with the other WarFrames who were now in their pods alseep all except her and the new WarFrame, Umbra. Mesa ran up to her Operator and put her hands on his shoulder. The Operator glanced at the hand and looked at Meas. Mesa tighten her grip in a way that said, "I am here for you" The Operator nodded as Mesa let go and walked away. Unknow to her that the Operator was staring at her ass watching it sway left and right.

The Operator know as Jack shook his head and was about to go back to sleep, but stop himself. He stared at the comfy seat he always sat in before he looked back at his WarFrame walking away. Jack looked at his seat, but not without reaching into the void and pulling out an Item his WarFrame Umbra gave him. It was a mini scarf which was meant to be for his son before he died so Umbra gave him it instead. Jack clutched the Scarf tightly and wrap it around his neck. Jack sighed at the warmth and started to walk to the front of the ship.

"Ordis, what is Mesa's current progress on the mission" Jack spoke as he glanced at a picture of all his WarFrames and himself striking a pose making Jack smile.

"Operator!" Ordis spoke making Jack rasie an eyebrow. "Thank the lotus, you finally speak to me after you shut us out." Ordis said which made Jack wonder if the his other WarFrames can forgive him.

"Ordis, I say again, what is Mesa's progress" Jack say with a sigh. Ordis was quick to answer, say how she was already done with it which made Jack blink. He looked behind him and heard footsteps coming up the ramp. Abd there was Mesa staring at him. Jack didn't say anything, he only walked up to Mesa and hugged her.

Mesa could only hug back happy to see her Operator moving about. Jack was enjoying the warmth Mesa gave off before speaking.

"Ordis, can you please look somewhere else, I wish to speak to Mesa alone" Jack said as his WarFrame looked at him. Ordis didn't say anything but Jack knew he wasn't looking. He heard the small ramp close and let go of Mesa. He sat down on a chair was was next to the codex table. Mesa could only watch as her Operator sat there and take deep breaths. In one swift motion he pulled Mesa close and sat her on his lap. Jack wrap his arms around her waist and she responded by setting her hands in my shoulder. I stifled a groan when Mesa moved her hips, which she heard. Mesa continued to move hips which made me reach down and grab a handful of her ass. I then lifted my hand up and brought it down making her ass shake.

Jack felt his erection press up against his pants which made his hiss since it was strained and painful. The heat that Mesa gave off was only making his erection throb in want. Mesa saw the look in her Operator's eye's and it only turned her on more. The expression of lust clouded both of their minds and Jack could only respond by pulling his pants down slightly which was enough for his cock to spring out. Mesa pressed her Operators cock against her stomach and started to rub it with her pussy which was getting more wet by the second. Jack groaned at the warm contact that Mesa provided. Jack reached up and grabbed her jacket. He pulled it off and tosses it aside letting her breast bounce free. Jack grab both of her breast and started to fold them while Mesa contined to rub his dick with her pussy. Jack folded Mesa's breast rubbing his thumbs over where her nipples would be. Mesa pushed her chest into Jack's skilled hands.

Jack stopped as he getting impatient, he set his hands on Mesa's waist and rasied her in the air. His cock was now aimmed towards her pussy. Without a word he plunged his cock deep in Mesa's pussy. Jack and Mesa threw their heads back, Jack moaned while Mesa shivered. To Jack, Mesa was tight, warm and wet. Mesa could only described this as heavenly. Mesa quickly lifted her ass up and came back down. Mesa started to pick up her pace while Jack could only moan as his WarFrame pleased him. Jack tightens his grip on Mesa's waist and started to thrust up letting his hips meet Mesa's ass. The sounds of flesh slapping against each other filled the room. Jack grunts when Mesa started to slow down but come down his cock a lot more harder. Jack clenched his teeth and hugged Mesa wanting to feel her body against his. Jack stood up with Mesa and started to thrust his hips forward plunge his cock in and out of her pussy.

Mesa's legs was slowly giving out from all the pleasure that was being sent throught her body. She loved the way Jack thrust his cock into her pussy. She knew the other Female WarFrames would be jealous and she can't wait to rub it in. Mesa was brought back to Jack now slamming into her pussy so roughly made her collapse. Thankfully Jack set her down on the table next to the chair. Jack had sweat rolling down his body while Mesa's chest was quickly rising and falling. Jack grabbed Mesa's chin and kissed her helmet. Jack slowly pulled out and slammed back in.

Mesa threw her head back while wrap her legs around Jack. She put her hands back on his shoulders. Jack was starting to get tried but he was determined to finish. Jack picked up his pace while bring Mesa closer. Jack felt his end coming closer and with a few more thrust Mesa violently shivered as her walls clamped down on Jack's cock pushing him over the edge and empty himself in Mesa while both of their fluids mixed Jack was holding Mesa close, so glad to have a WarFrame like her while she was think of what a great Operator she has.

Jack pulled Mesa towards the chair, and he sat down making him shiver cause of the cold metal but the body heat from Mesa made up for it. With Mesa on his lap, he was slowly getting more and more tired. He knew after he woke up, he will apologize to his WarFrames for shutting them out but right now he wants to sleep with Mesa in his arms.

Mesa brushed Jacks hair and started to fall asleep. And with that both Warframe and Operator fell alseep. That was until the ramp lowered and a Warframe came up. Mag looked to her right to see nothing before looking to her left and take a step back in shock. She balled up her hands at see Mesa cuddle with her Operator. Mag stormed off unknowingly Mesa was awake and did a tiny fist bump before going back to sleep.

 _Line Break Line Break Line Break_ *

( ** _Author Spins around in his chair with a nervous look as the readers give him the stink eye_** )

 _Hehehe, well I'm back and ready to write, um sorry for taking so long, my mind has not been cooperating with me and I'm just really hyped for these new games that are coming out soon. Also I want to thank you guys for staying and waiting for me to update the story. It might not seem like much but... you know what forget I said anything, I'm Advance and I will see you all later._

Also you guys should play WarFrame, it's fun and Free.


End file.
